


風車 Windmills

by blackmusicds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky thinks the avengers are his new handlers, Consent Issues, Flashbacks, Food Issues, HYDRA Trash Party, HYDRA Trash Party adjacent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Alternating, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, This fic is more aftermath than anything, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, but don't you dare give him one, explicit flashbacks, he expects them to use him like HYDRA did, he’s unable to ask for basic stuff like food, see chapter notes for additional warnings, this was written in response to a kinkmeme prompt asking for Bucky’s sense of tmi being screwed up, while he sees no problem in jumping people with details of his abuse by HYDRA, yet he’s pretty defiant about it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/pseuds/blackmusicds
Summary: 他最近的任務代碼是Bucky。他的新管理員叫作朋友。Steve，地位最高的朋友，在他適應這個新術語前只糾正過他一次。到目前為止，狀況看上去十分艱難：從任務中退役，除了作為娛樂項目之外他的存在沒有任何意義。他所有能做的只有等待，咬緊牙關撐著，並盡其所能地讓情況翻轉成有利於他的局面。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/gifts).
  * A translation of [Windmills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532013) by [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/pseuds/coffeestainanalyst). 



> 非常感謝原作者coffeestainanalyst太太同意讓我翻譯這篇作品！本文的Bucky仍在痊癒中，過去的傷害即使是善意的對待也會遭到誤解。警告本文內容含有Bucky言語上挑逗Sam的情節，請大家自行斟酌閱讀，希望大家不要忘記給原著太太點心<3

01-Steve

Bucky在扶手椅上縮成一團，低著頭眼神卻追著Steve的每個動作移動。他咬緊下顎，眉頭因沮喪而絞緊，比起幾天前空白地盯著空氣的樣子，他現在看上去 _鮮活_ 多了。即便他們仍在爭執，Steve也無法壓抑內心的希望。

「不，Bucky， _不_ ，你還沒恢復到可以上戰場。我想我們已經討論過了，你應該留在大廈。」

他停下腳步望向Bucky，看著他的鼻孔怒張，半掩的雙眼閃過一道精光。過了一會，Steve明白如果他等待著一個回應，那只會是徒勞無功。Steve在心裡給了自己一巴掌——大多時候，Bucky仍不說話，除非他被特別要求。唯一的理由是他可以待在任何地方，但就是不能踏上戰場。

Steve向他走去並蹲下身，確保Bucky看清他的雙手空無一物，他將手放上Bucky的膝蓋。儘管已盡可能高傲地伸展軀體，Bucky身上的所有肌肉仍然緊繃。

「該這麼說，」Steve用更加柔和的聲音繼續說：「我希望你明白你已經幫助我們很多了，你甚至用超乎預期的方式救了我一命，所以，謝謝你。」

Bucky半垂著眼惱怒地瞪著他。當他強迫自己給予Bucky所需的說話許可，Steve感到胸口揪緊。「拜託，Buck，和我說話。」

「我沒有為你做出那些事。」Bucky立刻回應道。他手臂上的肌肉顫動，他的眼神閃過Steve的前臂，彷彿正考慮著要抓住那兒。最終，他僅是將手指摳進扶手椅的織物當中。「我想要升級。」他低聲說。

Steve皺眉。Bucky曾說過某些令人不安至極的事情，當Bucky毫不在乎地提出讓他們切開他並再度進行調整時，Steve的胃中充滿恐懼。而當Bucky發現他們不會這麼做的時候，他呼出了深深的一口氣，沒有發現自己其實一直在憋氣。

「我可以成為一個士兵。」Bucky用迫切地要求。他屈身向前，用從未有過的專注眼神，眨也不眨地盯著Steve。「我可以成為一整支 _軍隊_ 。我可以——任何你想要的。離開這裡，到戰場上。我不會讓你失望。」

「當然不。」Steve說著，惱怒地皺著眉。「你永遠不需要，你知道的，對吧？如果時候到了，而你仍想要，我將會很榮幸地再次跟你並肩作戰。但不是現在。」

Steve聽到Bucky的下顎咬緊，他的手指煩躁地嗡嗡低鳴。沒有回應。最後，Steve輕拍Bucky的大腿並站起身。

「洗澡？」

Bucky動也不動。過了很久，他短促地點了個頭並站起身。「你來做。」他說著並筆直地朝浴室走去，完全沒有往兩側張望。

Steve在最初給了他一點隱私，至少Bucky又開始自己穿脫衣物了。熾熱的怒火仍在Steve心中燃燒，為了那些控制了Bucky人生的混蛋，讓他連 _自己_ 打理那些事情都沒有辦法。見鬼，那男人可以單手掀翻一整屋的敵人，蒙著眼睛也能打出密碼或是癱瘓一流的警報系統——他當然有能力使用蓮蓬頭。雖然他仍期待Steve能在那裡。

也許他需要逐步適應他全新的自由生活。

又或許……Steve不敢期望，因為Bucky對他太拘謹了——誰能怪他呢，說實在話——但也許他某種程度上想要Steve的親近。也許他需要一個朋友在他感到脆弱時陪在身邊。誰在乎這有多麼尷尬，Steve願意做任何讓Bucky感到更自在的事，那怕只是自在那麼一丁點。

幾分鐘過後，Steve跟著他走進浴室。


	2. Chapter 2

02-Bucky

他最近的任務代碼是Bucky。他的新管理員叫作 _朋友_ 。Steve，地位最高的朋友，在他適應這個新術語前只糾正過他一次。一瞬間那似乎是個奇怪的選擇，直到他記起在擁有管理員之前，他曾經有過戰友。

他脫掉衣物並躺進浴缸。Steve坐在他身後的浴室地板上幫他洗頭，他的手指在Bucky頭皮上打著圈子搓揉出泡沫，讓Bucky不由自主地打顫。Steve談論著其他隊友如何在任務之後放鬆自己。

Steve說Tony會下到他的工作室，修復他裝甲上的凹痕和劃傷。Clint睡在公共休息室的沙發上，纏著繃帶，當Clint說傷口比看上去糟糕多了，Steve希望他是對的。而他自己的傷，好吧。Steve近乎抱歉的聳肩。

當他繼續說著，Bucky感到昏昏欲睡。Steve很明顯關心其他隊友，那顯而易見。然而Bucky發現他只在乎自己即將面對的關於先前破壞規定的懲罰。

Steve再次打開水，每當Bucky感受到手指穿過他的頭髮，他期望預期它們會使力抓緊，他等待著喉嚨被向後弓，暴雨般的水柱衝擊他的臉。他清晰的記得鼻腔內尖銳的疼痛、肺內的壓力還有恐慌——即使距離上次他們讓他嗆水已經過去好幾年了。

Bucky記得Steve喜歡那樣。

他一再地重複相同的話，那些被派來確認Bucky的腦袋正以SHIELD偏好的方式運作的醫護人員們也一樣。他們不是全都穿著白袍，但Bucky 可以在幾英里外就嗅出他們。他看過太多了，他們一開始總是掛著微笑。

Bucky從不承認自己記得多少。每次被安排腦部掃描時他都會爆出冷汗，擔心他們發現他在說謊。他們還沒使用機器去抹平他的心智，但見鬼的如果讓他們或Steve知道它會讓他多痛苦，他們會很滿意的。

事實上，每天都有更多的記憶重新浮出表面，清晰銳利的像是把拋光過的刀刃。某天夜裡他幾乎沒來由地恐慌發作，只因爲熱水壺發出的尖叫。那將他的記憶回溯到那個安全屋的黃昏，他讓他的 **同伴** 們非常生氣，使他們用滾沸的熱水燙他的下體。

「Steve⋯⋯？你認為如果某人在懲罰結束前就昏迷，那算是作弊嗎？」

Steve被Bucky越界的話激怒了，但即使他的聲音帶著慍怒，他這次仍然沒有強化規則。如果他的團隊缺乏紀律都是他自己的錯。如果Steve太過軟弱而無法勝任這個工作，Bucky將會盡其所能地接下這個任務——抱歉Steve，但這個世界就是這樣。

Steve同意如果昏迷了就不算作弊。Bucky嚴肅而滿意地點頭，並希望Rumlow 指揮官可以聽到這個。不管他在哪裡，Bucky 希望他正在受苦。

不幸的是，Steve也說會讓人昏迷的懲罰是錯誤的，所以SHIELD大概有能夠讓人痛苦至極卻又不至於失去意識的專家存在。Bucky敢用他最好的那把刀打賭，那個女人一定是其中之一。 

他知道自己變得越來越大意。照這種情況下去，他將會更早體會到SHIELD的折磨手段。所有他能做的只有嘗試讓自己變得不可取代，最好是作為戰士。這是他最擅長的，不論如何——他會持續地提醒他們這個事實，即使他最初的嘗試可能招致短暫的懲罰。

雖然到目前為止還沒有任何事發生。Steve僅僅只是沖洗他的頭髮，沒有用水傷害他，事實是對方稍微抬起他的頭只是為了確保沒有水從Bucky 的臉上流下。

然後，Steve放開他並遞給他一條毛巾。「剩下的你可以自己完成，對吧？」

Bucky的金屬手指絞緊潮濕的織物，在指間揉捏著它。很明顯他應該要擦去對方身上的汗液和髒污。但他應該要安靜的做這件事，還是應該做個表演，像是呻吟之類的？他很確信Steve也是他們的一員，希望Bucky假裝自己喜歡他們對自己所做的一切。

但不是今晚，他想，並開始機械性的沖洗自己。不論再怎麼假裝，沒有人希望看到他僅僅在幾小時前才打破規範，還取悅自己。

結果證明他做了正確的選擇。Steve一直在他身後，但不曾埋怨。他也用毛巾擦拭自己，並持續地談論各種事情。Bucky利用Steve瞬間分心的空檔用手滑過雙腿之間並清洗那兒。他時常被允許在過程中碰觸自己，但在這裡很多事情的運作都變得不同。為了安全起見，他整個過程都保持毛巾包在自己手上。

當Steve轉向他，Bucky已經洗完了。Steve看起來很高興，Bucky將這些資訊紀錄下來以供後續參考。

 

\---

 

洗完澡後，日常的羞辱開始了：「你餓了嗎？」「你想要食物嗎？」

如果Steve認為他可以輕易的讓他開口乞求，那他大錯特錯。是的，大廈全天候都受人監控——到處都有攝影機，還有人工智慧持續監視，妨礙Bucky在其他人睡著時偷取食物。是的，只是想到食物就讓他的胃部痙攣。還有 _水_ 。但是不，他不想要再表現出比現在更虛弱的樣子。他們正期待著他的盔甲碎裂，尋找著用利爪插入他的機會。

「告訴我，Buck。吃點東西還是要直接上床？」

Bucky苦澀地吞嚥。一個選擇是他知道會發生什麼的事情，而另一個則是被人嘲弄。Steve直白地提問，所以他不能忽視，只能聳肩。「你決定。」

從Steve臉上的表情看來，答案並不是他想聽的，但也不需要立即修正。取而代之，Steve決定讓他倆加入其他人的晚餐。

在那短短的一秒，Bucky任由自己期待這是個餵食時間。他還沒習慣他的新規則，或許⋯⋯但食物是獎賞，他確定自己今天還沒贏得這個獎勵，所以他們也許是要讓他坐在餐桌旁看著大家進食。他也記得這個。也許他們會給他一點碎屑嚐嚐鮮。

Bucky挺直背脊，向自己承諾如果他們讓他做選擇，他不會投降。他還沒有那麼絕望。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章節警語：  
> 這章節並沒有什麼特別恐怖的內容，但還是為了以防萬一：由於一個錯誤的理解，Bucky在某個時間點攻擊了Sam。如果確實想要知道發生了什麼事情，且不在乎被劇透，可以看一下章節末端的提醒。

03.1-Steve

即便是在筋疲力盡的一天之後，也很難在身邊的人直瞪著你——彷彿比起坐上晚餐餐桌，你倆更像是準備踏入拳擊場的情況之下——真正提起精神來吃東西。

理所當然他們遲到了，而其他人已經開始用餐，但桌上還剩下不少東西，大樓裡也還有許多食物，儘管有時有點過於花俏，但質量都很好。

他們有自己的餐桌，但Papper和Sam仍靠得很近。Papper正在演示一些高級的廚房用具，時不時還能聽見他們的笑聲。Steve感到一股對她的感激油然而生。對於邀請Sam留在大廈，在過去兩週內丟他一人獨自面對至少三個不同的任務，且實際上並沒有花任何時間陪伴對方，Steve有一瞬間的愧疚。

身旁有個聲音響起，是Sam走了過來，還帶著一個烤盤。「現在看看是誰總算出來吃晚餐啦。」他微笑著說：「我還以為老人家早就退休了。給，幫你們留了些蘑菇燉雞。」

Bucky還沒好好看過那道菜就已經擺出了一臉厭惡的表情。

「如果等一下你還餓著，冰箱還有一些起司和其他東西。」Sam說道：「我們所有人都很餓。」他帶著笑容，面向Bucky。

「一旦你死了之後就會有更多食物。」Bucky回答。

Steve將口中的柳橙汁噴回玻璃杯內，但Sam給了他一個等待的手勢。「是的？」他問：「呃，有什麼立即性的計畫嗎？」

Bucky搖頭。「沒有。但你的身體沒有強化，而且你也沒有裝備保護。你今天至少斷了兩根肋骨還有多處外傷。你的活動範圍受損，這幾天都會拖慢你的速度。對於你和Barton，這只是時間問題。」

「Bucky！」Steve打斷他，再一次被Sam揮手制止。對於被捲入這種不恰當的談話內容，他似乎十分冷靜。 

「嗯，然後呢？你想要分享我的食物⋯⋯還有別的嗎？」

就經驗而言，Steve知道Sam有個找到他人痛處的技巧，而問題帶來的不適感和重要性是對等的。他的意圖很好，但這不代表每個人都欣賞它。Steve望著Bucky，憂慮在心中增長。

Bucky只是皺眉。「不是由我決定。但，是的，也許是食物。也許他們會給我你的翅膀，一旦他們缺少戰士，他們會重新讓我成為士兵。」

Sam歪過頭，傾身向前。Bucky仍然沒有看他，只是直勾勾地盯著桌面。他沒有在手掌放上他肩膀時表現出畏縮。

「你一直在說那個，這對你而言很重要是嗎？」Sam問：「作為一個士兵⋯⋯而不是什麼？」 

Bucky震了一下，毫無預警地，他向著Sam的臉啐了一口。Sam震驚的退了一步。

不論是否折了肋骨，Sam立即站直身體並做出防禦，但在Bucky撲向他之前，Steve越過了桌子——桌上的餐具實在太多了——將Bucky的手臂反折到背後。他討厭這樣對待Bucky，但很少有人能在下巴遭到那隻鐵手重擊之後還能安然無恙，而Sam明顯不是其中之一。

「搞什麼鬼，Bucky？」

Bucky嘶聲低吼著沒人聽得懂的話語。有一瞬間他在Steve懷中掙扎，但隨即軟了下來。他持續著粗重的呼吸，直瞪著Sam，Steve毫不相信他們目前有辦法和平共處。他領著Bucky往門口走去，沒有任何人前來阻止。

Sam用袖子擦拭自己的臉，看上去若有所思更勝過憤怒。Pepper快步走到他身邊，但Steve無法分辨她在說什麼。他晚一點會去找Sam，向他鄭重的道歉，即使他知道自己不需為Bucky的行為負上任何責任。但Sam值得比這個更好的對待。他腦中的第一個想法：先緩和情勢。

Bucky對於被帶出房間沒有任何異議。他只回頭看了一次，在轉過頭跟上Steve的腳步之前，他掃了一眼地上碎裂的烤盤。

 

03.2-Bucky

在走廊上走著，Steve不發一語，但Bucky能從Steve僵直的身體鑑別出他的憤怒，他跨著緊繃的步伐，回音在死氣沈沈的走廊上更顯尖銳。 

當他們走進電梯，Bucky快速地瞥了一眼Steve的表情，隨即擺正他的姿勢。

除了自己他不能責怪任何人。他提早晉升的機會可能告吹了，加上今晚他又反抗了自己的負責人，大勢已去。而最糟的是他應該要明白：就讓他們嘲笑自己，說些他們想要聽的話。不要掙扎。

如今，他們會再來一次。

Bucky還記得自己第一次被帶到那個房間，那時他的任務代碼還是Winter Soldier。他們在整座大廈中展示他，路過每個工作間但不曾踏入，而每間儲藏室都沒有可以讓他休息的艙室，他的胃又下沉了一些。

最後，他因受傷和缺乏睡眠而過度耗損，他確實提出要求，像那樣大聲地要求，這讓他們皺起眉頭。不，他們說，不，他們不會把他儲藏在武器庫，不會和機器人一起，他們也不會這麼快就把他冷凍起來。他們說那不再是屬於他的位置。

後來他才明白他的處境究竟落到何種糟糕的境地。當他們一步步地接近那間宣稱將要屬於他的房間，恐懼在他的腹中累加，當他們打開那扇門，他幾乎因絕望而哀號。

一張床。房間裡沒有任何東西，只有一張巨大的床，而他們將要永久地將他儲藏在這裡。即使沒有記憶，這個暗示依舊顯而易見。 

自從那天開始，他每個夜晚都在那兒， _等待_ 。他們從沒讓他出去睡覺，也沒有在相對安全的狀態下時不時的讓他恢復。他已經不再有用處了，他們將要摧毀他的軀殼。如果他想休息，他必許要在這裡學會一切。

（他們總是告訴他這天終將到來，不是嗎？他應該要知道，當燃燒的直升機墜毀在他身旁的那個時刻，那就是它，最後的失敗太過了。理所當然他們讓他從任務中退役，除了作為娛樂項目之外，他的存在不再有任何意義。那就是他現在的全部，沒有任務，沒有「確保他明天能正常運作」作為佇立在他與他們之間的盾。）

而比那更甚，他正在被展示，恥辱感更深刻了。每個人都知道那張床，而他所能做的只有等待，咬緊牙關撐著並想盡辦法將局面扭轉成他所期望的樣子。 

這是個和時間的競賽。他需要在他們用其他手段對他造成永久性傷害，或摧毀最後一個證明自己還有用處的機會之前，贏得升級的機會。

而今晚他錯的離譜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Bucky微妙地不希望Sam(或其他人)成為隊伍的焦點，且對於談論他們的死亡完全無所謂；(2)Bucky誤解Sam所說的某些事情，並以為他在嘲弄自己，Bucky將攻擊對方視為自衛的手段。
> 
> 是的，他現在還不穩定。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章節警語：食物議題。

 04-Bucky

Steve推著他穿過大門。「坐下。」

Bucky從床沿陷了下去，Steve交叉雙臂靠在牆邊。「你為什麼要那麼做？」

這令他感到有些困擾，Bucky還沒適應該如何去解讀他的新任管理員。現在，Steve看上去惱怒和悲傷參半。Bucky可以承擔說謊的風險，但他對於取悅對方的說法沒有任何頭緒。帶著泛酸的噁心感，Bucky知道自己恐懼的心跳可能已經強烈到連Steve都能聽見。他憎恨這個，他們都知道他在害怕。他強迫自己對上Steve的雙眼。

「我不想說那個。Wilson問了，所以我必須回答，但……」他垂下頭。「如果我真心要傷害他，他不可能現在還好好站著。」

「Bucky！如果你不想說任何事，你可以不說，但這不是你攻擊別人的理由！」 

「不。」Bucky嚴肅地回復：「不是這樣，我犯了錯，我很抱歉。」

Steve將他推上床，躺到他的身旁。Bucky知道他錯失了脫掉衣物的最佳時機，而他在床上是不被允許穿著衣物的。

但Steve沒有抱怨Bucky還穿著他的長褲和上衣，取而代之地，他開始了新的一輪的說教。

（Steve不喜歡Bucky的前任持有者不是什麼秘密，他也承認他擔心Bucky花了數十年和對方相處，可能使他的世界觀崩潰。Bucky幾乎要笑了，但接著發現自己奇怪的被Steve的假設所影響，彷彿他是Hydra願意搭理和溝通的人。他沒有搞清楚事實。）

除此之外，聆聽Steve的長篇大論並不全是壞事。在Steve的眼中有一道光芒，Bucky很喜歡看。他在所有正確的時刻點頭或搖頭，在Steve像答錄機般永無止盡的話語之間，一次又一次，直到對方滿意。

「我知道了。」Bucky說：「這和Wilson個人無關，如果Barton先死了，也是這樣。」

「 _Bucky_ _。_ 」Steve痛苦地呻吟，揍了他肩膀一拳。「這些人想要做你的朋友！如果和他們熱絡起來需要時間，那完全沒問題，但你可以停止希望他們死掉嗎？」

「不要傷害我的朋友。」Bucky複誦：「我知道了，我不會再這麼做。我還可以幫你保護他們，如果你允許的話。但我不行，你知道的……在這裡。」

Steve的嘴唇傾斜成一個不對稱的微笑。「不要攻擊他們就足夠好了。」 

「好吧。」Bucky嘆息。

「過來。」Steve說道，Bucky讓自己躺入他的臂彎。直到他近的可以聞到對方，不只是他的上衣——他的皮膚，脖子上細小的汗水，這使Bucky的記憶躍動。Steve曾經是他的朋友，他承認過。Bucky記得一些模糊的碎片。他記得這個氣味，他……他知道皮膚嚐上去像什麼。喔，他吞下膽汁。為什麼他仍會感到驚訝？Steve當然曾做過這個。

Bucky慢慢吐氣。這本身並不痛苦，Steve的手穿過他的頭髮，挑起他頸邊潮濕的髮絲。他向下滑去，往下，再往下，摩擦著他的背脊。Bucky無法讓擔憂乖乖地待在腹中，他希望他們可以快點結束這一切。

不可能那麼走運。也許等待也是懲罰的一部分。動作不斷地繼續，再繼續，但Bucky不會踏入陷阱。他不能走神，還不行，他需要保持專注並做好準備，以防疼痛來得既突然又強烈。Steve很強壯，比他從前的任何管理員都要強壯。當Bucky允許自己為自衛而抵抗時，對方也有能力應付那些傷害。而那是Bucky現在唯一能做的事情。

Bucky的頭緊貼在Steve的衣服上，那上面沾染著來自餐桌的污漬。Bucky還不需要進食，還沒有那麼迫切，所以他驚訝於在這種狀況下，他的心神開始飄移。 _食物_ 。 

再一次地，他的身體背叛了他。不需要超級士兵的耳力也能聽到Bucky胃中的腹鳴。飢餓已經持續好幾天了，但這還不足以讓它顯現出來。他需要去證明他是多麼強壯，多有價值。即使只給予他最低限度的配給他也可以發揮出最好的表現。

Steve笑他：「晚飯落空都是你的錯。」 

「我 _知道_ 。」

「你想要我幫你做些點心嗎？」 

「不。」另一個帶著恥辱的控訴。

「是嗎？聽起來不像是——」

 「停！」Bucky猛然坐起。「如果只因我感到飢餓，這不代表我需要進食！」他瞪著Steve。「沒有食物我也可以撐很長一段時間。」

 Steve皺著眉看他。「好的。」他小心地說。「聽著，我要去拿些三明治，然後你可以依你的喜好收下它或扔了它。」

 

\---

 

Steve帶著滿滿一盤食物回來。有麵包、起司和肉片——Steve足夠狡詐，他選擇了那些聞起來很棒的東西，以確保在門關上之前，Bucky的口腔就已經因口水氾濫而變得潮濕。

（他注意到自己正在考慮—— _不_ 。從心底泛起的苦澀足以將那想法扼殺在萌芽之時。）

Steve將托盤放上他們之間的床面。

「這些全都是你的。」

「你想要用什麼做為交換。」Bucky在能阻止自己之前便已脫口而出，他咬住舌頭。Steve可以命令他，而他毫無能力改變這點，但這並不表示他心甘情願，不論如何。該死的食物。

「讓我好好休息而不被你的胃吵醒如何？」Steve臉上帶著苦笑，而隨他看著Bucky越久，笑容逐漸淡去。「不用。」他最終說，Bucky覺得他的聲音聽起來有些難受。

他懷疑地看著Steve，考慮著食物。也許他還記得很久以前第一次被發派給Steve。那時Steve也穿著制服，當初他與現在一樣溫柔而慷慨，讓Bucky深深地沉迷其中。

（直到那刻為止。）

Bucky嘆了口氣，他當時多愚蠢啊。

最初的仁慈都是合理的，或許他們現在還處在那個階段，他確實可以獲得食物而不必付出任何代價。另一方面，直接將餐盤扔回Steve臉上，告訴對方自己說不需要就確實是那個意思，或許也是個令人滿意的選擇？

這是個很好的想法，但他不能這麼樂觀（也不能自滿）。直到他決定自己可以承受進食的風險，他已經清掉了半個盤子。他的手指沾滿油，這也許只是起司殘留的氣味，但他確保了沒有一絲浪費，Steve沒有命令他保持安靜。他因為口腔乾澀而吞嚥困難，他無法咀嚼得夠久到足以產生唾液，但他仍狼吞虎嚥地吞下每塊麵包。要趕在Steve改變心意之前。

當他試著從金屬手臂的葉片間吸出麵包屑時，他越過指尖的縫隙和Steve的眼神對上了一秒。Steve先轉開了視線，而Bucky注意到他的耳朵開始泛紅。Bucky沒有再抬頭看，直到他解決了最後一塊食物。

沒有了Bucky的咀嚼聲，房間瞬間變得異常安靜，而Steve正用奇怪的眼神盯著他。不論如何，食物已經吃完了，而這安寧的片刻正在消逝，Bucky了解他即將遭受的疼痛。他揉了揉肚子。

「Bucky。」Steve溫柔地說，伸出手碰觸Bucky的臉頰。Bucky縮回下顎。一個反射，愚蠢，危險。

Steve收回手，他的聲音同時一變。「Buck，你上一次進食是什麼時候？」

如果他可以，他能吞下另一整盤的食物。再另一盤。他的胃肯定會抗議，但如果給他機會他不確定自己有辦法停下。雖然他知道不必擔心那個。猛犬需要保持飢餓，品質精良的食物也不會被浪費在一個性玩具身上，那只會在讓他過程中吐得滿地。

他胃中的飢餓感已經很久沒有停過了，為此這一點點的嘲弄很值得。

「星期日。」他公式化的回答。

Steve瞪大眼睛。｢星期—— _為什麼_ ？｣

Bucky低下頭，盡其所能地擺出最服從的姿態。「因為那是你最後一次餵我，我不會餓，直到你說我餓了。」

「不。」脫口說出：「不，那是錯的，那是——」

（那是Bucky近期內最常聽到的句子。）

Steve繼續胡亂地叨念，在準備任務的期間他們可能忽略了一起正常吃飯的時間，但這從不代表⋯⋯而Bucky總是可以⋯⋯不論他想要什麼⋯⋯諸如此類。他們都知道食物是需要去賺取的，但Steve沒有訂立標價。Bucky認為那是一半的樂趣所在，要他自己提出價碼。

突然間，話才說到一半，Steve硬生生地停下。「Bucky，那液體呢？任何的⋯⋯水？」他搖晃著Bucky的手臂，只因他沒有立即回答。Bucky咬住舌頭，JAVIS終究還是揭發了他。

「是的，有。有時候我在洗臉，我、我曾經⋯⋯」他快速地掃了對方一眼，抗拒地縮回下巴。「那並不多。」

Steve瞪著他，像是他違抗命令的行為是那麼令人難以置信且無法理解。接著，他猛然直起身體，表情像是下了個嚴肅的決定，他揚起手。「跟我來。」


	5. Chapter 5

05-Steve

Steve的樓層有自己的廚房。那是寬敞客廳的一部分，它不像一般樓層有完整的儲藏，這裡只有基本儲備。他用手勢示意Bucky坐到高腳椅上，在一陣翻找之後，他將一個大水瓶放到Bucky面前。

聽Bucky說是一回事，但實際看到卻是另一回事，理解到這個事實，Steve感覺像有顆拳頭僅僅扼住他的喉嚨。「 _喝吧_ 。」他懇求的語氣聽起來完全不對，像是Steve才是那個即將渴死的人。

沒有更多猶豫，Bucky打開瓶子並將它舉到唇邊。他一鼓作氣地喝光了整瓶水，在將空瓶放到他們之間時喘息著。

Steve專注地望著他。「還要嗎？」

Bucky嚴肅的點頭，Steve蹲下身再次打開櫥櫃的門。「要多少？」

沒有回答。Steve最後找到了他要的。他拿了另外兩瓶水，然而他認為即便像Bucky這般脫水，也不太可能有人能一口氣喝下這麼多。「嗯？」

「多到足夠教會我不要說謊為止。」Bucky嘆息。他的聲音聽上去十分厭煩，這讓Steve花了一點時間才恍然大悟。瓶子敲在地板上發出匡噹一聲。

「不，不，Bucky，不。」他說：「這不是懲罰！我不會那麼做的！在這裡沒有人會那麼做，好嗎？如果你渴了，你可以拿一些水，任何時候！如果你沒辦法，那我會幫你，懂嗎？如果你覺得夠了，那就夠了，我不會要你——」他的肺中缺乏氧氣。那些施虐狂瘋子到底對Bucky做了什麼？如果被他抓到他們——

他推開那些想法——暫且擱置——直到耳內的鐘響平息。這不是關於他的，這是關於Bucky的需要。

（如果他能更好地察覺到的話。）

Steve幾乎可以看見Bucky眼後轉動的情緒。他看上去很疲倦，非常非常疲倦。

「但⋯⋯你曾說過⋯⋯」Bucky張開嘴，試著繼續說，但片刻之後他快速地眨眼並搖頭。他又恢復成原本一片虛無的樣子。

「不。」Steve說：「我沒有。」

「你沒有。」Bucky平板地回應，迷失在千里之外。見鬼的看他這樣實在令人非常難受，而Steve想知道這些日子以來，他極力嘗試親近Bucky究竟是為了令Bucky感到自在，還是為了他自己。

他撿起水瓶，並將他們放在檯面上Bucky搆得到的地方。「我希望你把它們帶回你的房間。」他說：「不管什麼時候只要你渴了，喝掉它們。你可以做到嗎？」 

Bucky伸手將水瓶攬得近一些。「我當然可以。」 

「還有什麼，任何東西，是你想要的？」

從他們踏進房間以來第一次，Bucky真正地看著他。「你知道我想要什麼。」

Steve悲哀地微笑。「任務？為什麼它那麼重要，Buck，你就不能在回到戰場以前休息一下嗎？」

「那是我最擅長的。」Bucky堅持道，他眼中的希冀令Steve心碎。

「喔，Buck。」Steve喃喃自語：「你知道那不是真的。」

Bucky垮下肩膀。他發出了一聲幾不可聞的嘆息，看上去可憐兮兮地。

「你會冷？」Steve問，皺眉看著Bucky手臂上冒出的雞皮疙瘩。

「運轉正常。」Bucky短促地回答，躲避他的視線。像是又回到生悶氣的狀態。

Steve伸手越過自己的臉。「拜託，Buck。」他嘗試著，焦慮地咬著指甲，他沒有做過⋯⋯好吧，是差不多70年沒有做過的事。「和我說話。你可以要求任何事，任何時候。人們可能會拒絕你，但沒有人會因為你提出要求而懲罰你，我發誓。」他幾乎就要 _那麼做_ 了，但他不想再看到他們曾經一起分享過的笑話，最終只換得一片空白的瞪視。

過了很長一段時間，Bucky看上去像是提不起勇氣回答。「我想要⋯⋯」他最後喃喃地說。

「對。」Steve說：「是的，Buck？」

「明天⋯⋯你和其他人一起工作，我想要加入。」

Steve斜過頭。「就這樣？」

Bucky的神情中明顯表現出某種決心——他直起身，眼神掃視廚房的角落。「還有能量棒。」Steve的眼神追隨隨著Bucky的動作。Bucky重重地咬緊嘴唇。「那些能量棒，都要。」

Steve伸手將它們拋到Bucky面前。「明天沒有晨跑。」他說：「我們會有個簡短的簡報，之後會有針對下個任務的特殊訓練。我認為——不、Buck等等，你確實不能參加任務——但沒理由你不能參加訓練。」

那無疑讓Bucky眼中閃耀出比感興趣更甚的火花。

 「 _如果_ Sam同意的話。聽著，我知道對你來說很難，你不是故意要攻擊他，但我也不想讓他覺得不舒服，所以我想讓他決定這個，好嗎？」

Bucky緩慢地點頭，將他的水瓶和能量棒緊緊抓在胸前。「我會去道歉。」他看著水槽上方的時鐘並站了起來。「就現在。我會問他關於訓練的事。」

如果說Steve一點都沒發現Bucky驟變的可疑態度，那他一定是在說謊。「你想要我去嗎？」Bucky猛烈地搖頭。

「好吧。」Steve說：「但我會讓JARVIS看著你，Buck。如果你用任何方式威脅Sam，你將會有很長一段時間不能參加訓練。」

Bucky點頭。「了解。」

 


	6. Chapter 6

06-Bucky

回到自己的房間，Bucky將他的寶物藏在鬆脫的地板木條下。

在窗戶與書桌之間。

在外套的袖子裡。

不，不行，不。

最後，他將水瓶並排放在桌上，明目張膽地，能量棒就放在它們前面。到目前為止，他 _幾乎_ 確定房間裡只有聲音監控——但即使如此，他藏匿的地點仍有限。不管怎樣他們都會發現，那只會讓他看起來更可悲。 

Bucky若有所思地看了桌面最後一眼。東西像那樣堆著看上去挺好，閃閃發光又五彩繽紛，像一場盛宴。但他還不能享受，不是現在。不是在他計劃這麼做的時候。

他緩慢呼氣，自我建設著。如果他完成後而水依然在那兒，他會允許自己恣意暢飲，直到擺脫口中的乾渴。 

這是個不錯的想法，幾乎要讓他微笑了，但他該死的明白當他回來時有很高的機會所有東西都會消失。他無法阻止他們， _但是_ 。 

Bucky撕掉了瓶身標籤的一小角，就只有一小片，並將它放入口袋。他們可以把它們全都拿走，但他們無法證明他從未得到過那些。這次不能。

他嚴肅地點頭，並讓自己繼續為那場戰役做準備。他整頓思緒，讓自己感覺像是個士兵而不是——

讓他感覺像是個士兵。

而這在某種形式上是一場戰鬥。向著他的軀殼和那在他的胸中熊熊燃燒的情緒揮出拳頭。對那個令他想露出牙齒撕裂對方喉嚨的人，那個要他 _說不_ 的人。

Bucky哼了一聲 。今晚他將 _不會_ 有拒絕的餘地——但如果他得到了Wilson的同意讓他參加任務訓練， _並_ 成功地讓自己正式加入，好吧。就和他們玩玩。

簡報排定在早上八點，從現在算起他大概還有九個多鐘頭的時間。 

他籌劃著哪些傷害可以及時癒合而哪些不能。Wilson看上去不是會讓他骨折的類型，他不是典型殘酷的人。但Bucky反抗了他，所以現在是私人恩怨了。（笨蛋、傻子、 _蠢貨_ ！）他會想要重新龔固階級的，而不論用上哪種手段都會帶來傷害。

Bucky發現只要不是過於殘酷的手段，自己更偏好生理上的懲罰。踢他、燙他、抽得他滿身鞭痕——他寧願承受兩倍這樣的事，也不想讓自己表現得卑躬屈膝。

但不是今晚。今晚，為了明日的訓練，他將盡力引導懲罰走向能讓他保持身體在最佳狀態的方式。他會垂下雙眸並屈膝跪地，任由恥辱感沖刷全身，直到能夠再次呼吸。他們總喜歡讓他親吻他們的雙腳，不是嗎？ 

接著在那兒，他會做的。他會對Wilson說出對方在晚餐時想聽到的話，關於另外一種目的。他可以做到的，沒錯，他可以讓自己做到。且如果他真能不斷說出誘人的細節並使對方信服，也許Wilson會直接在褲子裡高潮，就像那樣。 

嗯，好吧，也許不會。這是他的 _次要_ 功能有個原因——他不可否認自己並不擅長這個。（他也不想擅長這個，他不應該成為 _他不想成為的_ ——）

專心。他需要一個計畫。

Wilson無疑會給出最令他擔憂的『為我展示』的命令，或早或晚，這無可避免，最好的做法就是讓自己主導。比起行走能力受損，說話能力出問題要好一些，所以他會嘗試將事情侷限在口中。他們曾說過他的嘴就是為此而生的，不是嗎？所以如果他處理得當……

也許Wilson沒辦法再站起來第二次，那就晚安再聯絡，明早八點再見。

然而，他知道有另一種比簡短的口活更可能的發展。他擔心Wilson並不想一個人做這件事。如果沒有人在旁邊看著，要怎麼證明你正從別人身上奪回權力呢？

也許他能說服他，胡扯一些非他莫屬之類的。如果失敗了，不論如何，仍不代表事情超出掌控。只要他保持專注，不要讓該死的恐慌再次發作，那就不會有任何超出合理範圍外的傷害。

他提醒自己，今晚有很高的機率他們不會像先前的那些夜晚一樣真正的操他。

（那些記憶猛烈回流；當他躺在黑暗中等待他們，在斷續的睡眠中飄移。他想起至今為止所記得的每一次，事態都惡化得更加嚴重——說實話，考慮到他在這裡待了多久，那些幾乎都可說是微不足道的。至少，當他驚恐地醒來並發現肺中缺乏足夠的氧氣，而他的心臟正試圖跳出他的胸腔，他一遍又一遍地告訴自己。）

他感覺即使是現在，他的脈搏仍舊加速，他知道這是一個惡性循環。如果他不能保持自己不要掙扎，他們將會用暴力確保他聽話。Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，眼神在床頭櫃上閃爍。他可以……但這是緊急狀況，在這樣的夜晚，恐懼從內部蠶食著他，恣意亂竄直到他開始乾嘔。

也許是時候來點例外了。

他在抽屜中翻找並抽出一個被小心包裹的瓶子。這是其中一個醫生給他的，比著他的肩膀並說了些關於疤痕的事情。就好像他會把它浪費在那上面似的。

Bucky當時冒了個險，他將瓶子扔回給醫生，並告訴他如果他拿不出沒有氣味的玩意，那他們可以不必浪費彼此的時間。這是有風險的，但現在他幸運地擁有了這個。它很滑而且不可燃，最棒的是：沒有持續性的氣味，如果應用得當它幾乎讓人無法追蹤。

如果他做足潤滑，不管他們做什麼傷害都會大幅降低，這也有助於遏制恐慌。他可以告訴自己， _即使_ 他們決定把木條或是警棍捅進來，也無法再造成那麼多的傷害。

他讓自己的手指包覆軟膏。他沒有躺下，也沒有脫掉衣服，只是將臉藏在手肘的彎曲處，支撐著衣櫃的門，將一隻手往背後伸去。他的計畫是迅速完成一切，但當指間擦過洞口的嫩肉，他的胃難受地攪動。他應該要讓自己變的柔軟，多殘酷的笑話。

括約肌擴張帶來的水聲可能僅僅來自於Bucky的腦海，他咬緊牙關繼續。他至少曾經從傷口中挖出子彈兩次，而如果他能做到那個，他也能做到這個。他繼續機械性地翻攪了一會，不允許自己慢下來，直到他決定準備已經足夠了。

好了，完成了， _搞定_ 。他擦拭著手並提醒自己這是為了更遠大的目標，而過程中的所有恥辱都是值得的。

明天在任務訓練中，他會向他們展示他是多麼富有價值；強壯、迅速， _非常、非常地有用_ 。確保他每次都被允許參加，學會所有任務所需的知識，而如果——萬一——有人退出，他自然會是遞補的最佳人選。

而之後，哈。一但他再次升級，他就不必再見鬼的待在一邊，小心翼翼地踏出每一步，等著他們在想要的時候使用他。

不，那將會成為規範。到那時候他會 _明白_ 自己是不可侵犯的，他將可以休息。他不會在每個夜晚被迫上任，即便他仍需要去做那些，他也可以堅持讓對方明白他們得在某種程度上確保他的基礎運作正常。他們不會被允許對自己造成永久性傷害。（而如果有任何人越過那條界線，帶回一個大腿間淌著鮮血，只會重複著呢喃數數的自己，HYDRA——不，SHIELD——會讓他們永遠消失。他們曾這麼做過，也許下次他可以請求他們讓自己下手。）

是的，不管今晚Wilson會端出些什麼花樣，那絕對都是值得的。

Bucky在即將踏出門口的那刻才轉回過頭，套上他的戰靴。它感覺起來就像盔甲。

他提起精神，深深地吸了口氣，走向客用樓層。


	7. Chapter 7

07-Sam

Sam靠在窗台上，看著午夜的城市光芒舞動。這是個難得靜默的時刻，在這樣，說得好聽一點， _多事_ 的一天之後。或者，你知道，說難聽點，一個天殺的瘋狂、近乎災難的可能終結於他們被巨大的雷射光線蒸發的一天。

Sam不能說這是他經歷過最糟糕的假期，但事實是他仍有些擔憂。至少他需要保持忙碌。

他嘆了口氣。很晚了，他應該要啟動那道Stark設置的高科技設施，那等同於讓他在睡前拉上窗簾，但他不喜歡這種在高空中近乎全盲的狀態。沒錯，這棟大樓有著他看不見的系統在監控，但偶爾能夠依賴某些你能掌控的事情也不錯。

總是有可以搬到較低樓層或是地下室的機會，但他是為了同伴而待在這兒，不是嗎？在這上面，他能更輕易地進入其他人的公共休息室，或是在走廊上——見鬼，如果不是他們讓他簽了那些保密協定，他還真想告訴他的小姪女兒什麼是北歐版本的睡衣。

當JARVIS宣布有訪客到來時，他正想著Maisie那聲名狼藉的咯咯笑聲。「Barnes中士找你，sir。」

Sam挑起眉毛。「喔是嗎？他還冷靜嗎？」

經歷過前幾週，Sam百分之百同意Steve對於Barnes那不可動搖的信念，認為對方是個受害者而非HYDRA邪惡計畫的一部分。但不幸的是，他就是個行走的炸藥，即使這樣也無法讓他的危險程度降低。

「他想要談談，sir。」JARVIS聲明道。

「他有武裝嗎？」

「是的，sir。｣

當下，Sam聽到了某種金屬撞擊的喀達聲在他門外響起，至少有四種不同的重物落到地面。如果Sam不知道，他會說JARVIS聽上去幾乎可以說是幸災樂禍的。

「沒有，sir。」 

見鬼的老天爺。「讓他進來。」

門打開並伴隨一聲輕響。Barnes仍穿著晚餐時的那件混合T恤和運動服造型的短上衣，但他表現出的樣子和全副武裝相比也差不多了。該死，這其中一定有鬼。

Sam點頭。「James。」

「靴子上有幾個用來藏刀的洞。」Bucky脫口說出，微惱地皺眉。「 _設計需要_ 。我不是故意的——那不是我來這裡的目的，我是為了道歉而來。」 

開門見山，Sam確實想同意那個。那個男人幾乎花了Sam兩倍人生長的時間作為戰俘，所以他很樂意對他網開一面。此外，Barnes早先迸發的情緒比起 _攻擊_ ，差不多更像是尖叫著防衛。這種事情對Barnes來說都是一樣的，如果對一個人來說最重要的是學會每個動作都會引發相應的結果，那它的影響將會非常大，大到足以讓一個擁有金屬手臂、可以打穿混凝土的超級士兵感到極度迷惑。

「我沒有氣你。」Sam說：「但是謝謝你過來，我猜道歉從不容易。」

「我應付得來。」

Sam哼了一聲：「嗯。嘿，我可以問你一些事嗎？」

Barnes飛快地點頭。

「你知道是什麼讓你開始發作嗎？不能碰你，是嗎？」

「你可以用任何你想要的方式碰我。」

Sam抬起一邊的眉毛。「我可不這麼想，因為如果不是我想太多，就是你真的近到可以直接把我推到牆上？」

Barnes瞪著他，下顎磨擦出聲。他梳理思緒，想著自己做得還不足以讓Sam放鬆。

「我應該要回答你的問題。」Barnes最終說道：「而我不想，所以我破壞了程序。我很抱歉，我會補償你。」

老天，現在已經超過半夜十點，而Barnes說的每句話都引發出更多數不盡的問題。在過去十年左右，Sam變得足夠睿智到去領悟問題背面的含意。他肯定在晚餐時發現了某些事情，他之後會繼續，但不希望是現在。

「你的肋骨仍傷著。」Bucky突如其來地說。

「啊。」Sam回答，手無意識地在身側摩擦：「是的，你應該去看看其他人。但醫生說沒有東西斷掉，是的，只是瘀傷。儘管咳嗽並不是我最愛的消遣。」

Barnes若有所思地點頭。「你明天仍會出席任務訓練？｣

Sam忍不住咧嘴笑道：「你有聽到他們說什麼嗎？滲透一個水下基地？Pepper告訴我Tony淹了半個地下室就為了模擬情境——見鬼的休想要我錯過這個。」 

「對。」Barnes說道：「關於那個。」他舔著嘴唇。「我想要加入。Steve說我可以，如果你允許的話。只是訓練，不是任務。我確定我們可以討論看看。」

Sam才正要開玩笑說那預期是個秘密行動，並想詢問『停車嗎？當然，讓我們摘了這方向盤』先生是否已經準備好體會那妙處時，Barnes跪了下來。「嘿——」Sam抓住他的肩膀任憑自己的肋骨發出謀殺般的尖叫。

Barnes臉色蒼白如紙，進氣很淺，呼氣也不穩。該死。小心地，Sam將Barnes放到地上，摸上他的手腕確認脈搏，直到他想起自己對於像Barnes這樣的傢伙的正常標準，完全他媽的沒有一點頭緒。

「嘿。」他問道：「James，你還在這兒嗎？」 

Barnes的皮膚覆蓋著一層薄汗，但他的眼睛仍睜著。大大地睜著，跟隨著Sam的每個動作。「放慢點才不會殺了你。」他從緊咬的齒縫間說：「這會讓你的復原狀況倒退。」

Sam發出一聲寬慰的輕笑。聽起來Barnes的狀況不算太糟，Sam對於這劑帶著哀怨的幽默表示欣賞。他豎起一邊眉毛。「狀況好著呢。」

Barnes的嘴倏地關上。他的臉色已經恢復了。他們都過了筋疲力盡的一天，除此之外Barnes的腦袋還需要大量的復原工作，所以這大概不是什麼嚴重的事。直到——「想要我找個醫生嗎？」

「不。」Barnes快速地回答。「沒什麼大不了的，不會再發生了。」

「你的意思是——」一隻手扣上Sam的手腕，堅硬且冰冷，帶著金屬觸感。Barnes隨著Sam的注視，立即改用右手代替左手拉住Sam的手掌，近乎溫柔地貼上自己的胸膛。現在Sam非常確定即使是超級士兵，這樣的心跳也太快了。Barnes沒有放開他，而Sam給了他一個疑惑的眼神。 

「當HYDRA不需要我作為戰士，他們把我當作發洩壓力的對象。」Barnes說，聲音低到Sam必須靠近才能聽見。Barnes沒有對上他的雙眼。

Sam皺起眉。他們越快將所有的HYDRA渣籽們扔進監獄越好。「你的意思是像個拳擊沙包？」

Barnes緊緊閉上他的眼睛，當他的左手緊握成拳，金屬嗡鳴的聲音充斥在房內，他皮膚上的紅潮變深了。「不。」他厭煩地說：「像是個性玩具。一個玩物，一個洞，一個精液垃圾桶。吶，我說了。你現在高興了嗎？」 他掀起眼皮，眼神像把匕首直瞪著Sam。

我的老天爺。他曾懷疑過其他所有的可能，Barnes曾經遭受性暴力，但見鬼的，他從未想過會這麼糟。如果那些卑劣的傢伙確實這麼喊他⋯⋯HYDRA不止讓Barnes為他們殺戮，他們令他確信自己是個武器。天曉得他們還跟他說了些什麼。

「兄弟，我很抱歉。」Sam說著，但僅管他的聲音不帶一絲同情，Barnes的嘴唇仍抿成一條薄薄的、僵硬的線。

「嘿——你知道你不是那些東西，對吧？」Sam快速地繼續：「他們做出那些事只是因為他們全都是強姦犯，就這樣。」

Barnes緩慢地點頭。「是，他們說一個好的性玩具喜歡被強姦。」他從深深垂下的眼皮之間專注地看著Sam。「你想要知道一個好的性玩具還喜歡些什麼嗎？」

喔，該死。Barnes所有的神情都在尖叫著說『 _你敢_ 』，他似乎不管在做什麼事情都用著一樣的態度：極富攻擊性。Sam有一個小小的、固執的部分——就在他內心深處——想要說不，而那是十分正當的。Barnes已經有了一個高級治療師，但他仍然想和一個朋友聊聊？嘿，沒問題，Steve就在樓下兩層。

但他擺脫了這個想法。Sam堅信談論那些裝載在內心深處的破事兒是很重要的，但這似乎和Vong醫生最好的成果不同，Barnes花了兩個月的時間盯著她後方那道眩目的白牆，或吹噓著自己有多強壯、多能幹。

對Steve也是，好吧。有時侯對著一個不是那麼親近的人傾訴比較容易。

「不論幫不幫得上忙，我在聽。」

Barnes艱難地嚥下口水並點頭。「所以。」他說：「猜你知道，一個好的性玩具不會滿足。它無時無刻都想要一根肥屌插進每個洞裡。它可以滿足整個團隊卻還貪心地想要更多。它不會恐慌。當它流血時可以打得更開，只要你下令它就會懇求更多。」

Sam可以感受到他手掌下，Barnes的心跳加劇。他想要給對方一些空間，但Barnes緊抓著Sam的前臂像是抓著救命索，所以他停下了。最少他能做到不要後退，不管事情聽起來多麼醜惡。他欠Barnes的。

「它是一個物品。」Barnes繼續說著：「只是肉，有洞可插的肉，比較好一點的是它是活的，可以遵守命令。喔，還有你知道關於它最棒的是什麼嗎？」

Sam搖頭。

「它為此感到興奮。」Barnes悲哀的淺笑：「它簡直一團糟，但同時也很火辣，你懂嗎？看它射得自己滿身都是。」

他聲音苦澀地讓Sam心痛。「James。」他快速地說：「生理反⋯⋯」

「它不被允許碰它自己，當然。」Barnes打斷他：「嚴格禁止。如果它想要到不行那它就只能用它的洞，或像動物一樣操別的東西。完美的性玩具，可憐的生物。」他瞪視著空間，純粹的憎惡侵蝕著他整張臉。「還有。」他厲聲說，轉過頭看向Sam。「你不必擔心地毯，還有車，還有你的鞋子。它——整個過程不像你想像那樣混亂，因為它——它。」他的聲音破碎，張了幾次嘴都以失敗告終，他咬緊牙根。

「讓自己休息一下。」Sam說：「讓我給你一些——」

Barnes掙扎著爬起，這一次他用兩隻手抓住Sam的前臂。「等等。」他用鼻子深深地吸了口氣。「一個完美的性玩具在事後清潔它自己，舔掉每一滴就像它以此為生。」他點頭。「隊員們不需要工作，只需要享受。」

Barnes放開Sam並用手擦揉自己的臉。Sam給他一點時間，一部分是他不想逼他，另一部分是因為他不相信自己的聲音。當Barnes放下他的手，他的下顎勾勒出一道嚴峻的弧度。他背靠上床，上下打量著Sam。

「Sam Wilson，你是個很難取悅的人。而且我認為你很喜歡說話。」他用帶著嘲弄與失望的方式搖頭。「對，好吧。我猜這不是我的嘴最好的用法。」他的笑容晦暗不明：「拜託，你總是這麼掃興嗎？天，你應該多嚐點樂子。」他傾過頭並深深的嘆息。「喔不，等等，那是我。」

「James——」Sam輕柔的說。

一瞬間，Barnes臉上虛假的愉悅褪去。「這是在浪費時間和精力。我們何不攤開彼此的底牌瞧瞧呢？」

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

08-Bucky

這真太他媽的可笑了。

好，Wilson想看他受辱——他並不是第一個。所以Bucky咬著牙，讓自己碎裂開來，掀出痛處直到身體伴隨心跳的低鳴像是道巨大的傷口，柔軟赤裸地等待Wilson刺入他的利爪……為了什麼？那個男人甚至還沒硬。Bucky想為這挫折感咆哮。

「聽著，」他轉而說道：「讓我們說重點好了，我想要解決我們之間的分歧，我想要得到你的允許，讓我能加入明天的訓練，就這樣。」Bucky伸出舌頭，緩慢地描繪著嘴唇的形狀，試圖讓自己看上去充滿誘惑，引人遐想。「接著，嗯，你為什麼不穿上靴子呢，今早那些骯髒的靴子，或是你最愛的、閃閃發亮的那雙，不論你喜歡哪個，我會好好地親吻和舔舐它們，向你展示我有多抱歉。」

他現在確實吸引了Wilson的所有注意力。「你……什麼？狗屎，這就是HYDRA對道歉的概念？」

混蛋。「當然不是。」Bucky惱怒地咕囔：「如果你讓我完成這個，你會知道我能提供的不只這些。所以，一但你認定我已經了解自己的地位，我會……用我的方式去舔。用我的牙齒拉開你的拉鍊，讓你知道我在沒被安排任務時都擅長些什麼。」他調整自己的表情，試圖掛上漫不經心的淺笑：「所有你想要的，一整晚，只要你讓它持續待在我嘴裡。你喜歡嗎？」

很明顯不。

Bucky仍在試著更細膩地去辨別人類的情緒，但如果Wilson臉上有的話，那也是一個大大的 _不_ 。還有震驚——他可能認為Bucky失去理智了，竟試圖和他討價還價。

「James，等等，什麼——」

笨、笨、笨死了。他得想想……因為有時候人們喜歡他主動點，假裝他喜歡這樣，對吧？天啊。這不值得，他應該要知道。

「當然，是的，你可以在操我的喉嚨時候用——」那該死的東西叫什麼名字？Bucky做了個打開手指的動作，就像是強迫他的下顎張開。「那個，但你有試過使用它的時候，沒用濕潤的嘴唇和舌頭先來發真正的口活嗎？我可以用它表示我沒有敵意。」Bucky集中注意力在Wilson的表情上，瞪大眼睛試圖從一個深深的呼吸間詮釋事態的發展。

「James。」Sam堅決地說：「你不需要用性去取悅我或任何人，好嗎？」

好吧，如果他們不再在乎他的合作的話，那就不必要。

「來嘛。」Bucky說：「一次例外不會殺了你，我會讓這很值得的。」

Wilson緩慢地搖頭。「聽我說，你不再是HYDRA了。你是一個朋友，而當我們討論道歉，我們肯定不是天殺的意味著要逼對方口交。」

Bucky的胃內彷彿被針扎著並且扭曲，他不得不閉上眼睛保持專注。 _他是對的。你知道你無法逃_ _避_ _這個。來吧，你都已經準備好了。遲早他們都會做這個，今晚這_ _由你_ _決定。_

「我開個玩笑罷了。」他強迫自己說，聲音比料想得還低：「我說的……我說關於讓它持續待在我嘴裡，你不會當真吧，是吧？」他咳出一聲帶著呼吸音的笑聲，擺了擺手。「因為你可以——任何事，好嗎？」Bucky抬起他的下巴。當他用拇指勾住腰帶，一雙手堅決地扣上他的手腕，而他 _最後_ 想著。他想著他不能，在任何情況下，陷入恐慌，不是現在。

「停下，」Wilson尖銳地說：「你不需要做這個，我不想要，你也不想要，停止。」

直接的命令，暫停，停止。 _但_ _——_

「James，拜託，你白得像張紙，你的皮膚都黏答答的。你討厭這個。你很害怕。」

是啊，所以呢？Bucky憎惡將自己的虛弱都展現在臉上，好像他們不是最喜歡那樣；兩百磅的致命武器在他們腳底下顫抖。此外，Wilson非常明確地表示他對任何潛在的熱情都不感興趣——這不是真正的拒絕，這是他抓緊機會欣賞Bucky的缺陷。

「是你的錯，你知道醫生可以修復我。」它在Bucky能更好地思考之前就這麼溜了出來。儘管這是真的。他們總是對他在士兵模式下輕微的抗命表現得大驚小怪，但如果他在消遣任務中發生故障，他們只會將他捆起來。

Wilson皺起眉。「修復你？」

Bucky已經習慣被戲弄，但是Wilson的臉上有些…… _等_ _等_ 。當然了，被盜取的物品很少有適當的使用手冊。Bucky張開嘴：「這不在檔案裡。」

「檔案……你的檔案？見鬼，不。這些事不可能會成為官方紀錄，即使是HYDRA也不會。」

現實像是冰水一般滲漏出來。他是個白痴。他告訴了Wilson所有關於理想的性玩具該如何運作的訊息，所以現在他顯然預期要對抗那些了。操。

他可以的，他告訴他自己。在以前，有時候他能做得很好，在他們打響指時立即分開雙腿，無論什麼都能讓他興奮到能逗樂他們。但毫無疑問他也經常發生故障，糟糕地，甚至無法停止，無法遵循最簡單的命令只因為他不能呼吸，如果今晚Wilson他媽的失望——如果SHIELD不像HYDRA那樣寬容呢？他們會將他交給醫生，就像他們總是威脅他們會做的那樣， _白色大衣桌子固定疼痛不 不 不要 ——_

Bucky在一隻手放上他肩膀時跳了起來。他沒有在聽。

「……呼吸，沒事的。」

_冷靜，冷靜下來。鎮定下來，該死的。你不想要被修復吧？不要再掙扎了。想像一下以後再也不需要害怕。_

是的，但是。他十分確定這不是機器，沒有開關可以奇蹟般地讓他快速回復他應有的正常功能。這將涉及很多的訓練，很多的失敗。他的記憶多到足以讓他明白只要他們感覺自己進步的不夠快，那他們的殘酷能增長的多快。而如果……如果他們發現他們不能修復他呢？

「這樣更好。」Bucky脫口說出：「我告訴過你，一個好的性玩具所做的所有事情對吧？你是對的，我不能，不總是——不，等等，讓我解釋。」他迫切地點頭。「這不一定是一個缺點。瞧，HYDRA沒有做出任何事情是因為他們考慮了所有狀況，他們更喜歡這樣。我知道你們是敵人，但你不必反對每件事情！」

Wilson皺著眉頭但他沒有開口斥責，在被頻繁的打斷後沒有提出任何的懲教建議，而Bucky將這視作點頭同意的意思繼續說道：｢這取決於你想玩的遊戲。HYDRA從沒增進我的表演技巧，你知道的？」他聳肩。「所以，如果你想要假裝我是某種危險的敵人，而你制伏了我，你現在準備索求你的報償，那麼我會掙扎是很合理的。如果是真的那就更好了，更有說服力。你所需要做的就是確保我已經被妥善的約束。｣

「哇喔，這裡沒有人會去——」

「這是很常見的。」Bucky快速地補充：「但如果你不喜歡這些的話，我們還有很多其他的場景可以嘗試。我應該……你想要更多例子嗎？」

「不。」Wilson慢慢地將Bucky的右手撬開。他的手掌全染著血，滿是正處於不同癒合程度的新月狀傷痕。「現在，我要你聽著。」Wilson說：「你能做到嗎？」

Bucky僵直身體。他點頭。

「所有HYDRA對你做的——他們沒有權利。你不屬於任何人。你不是任何人的武器，任何人的玩物，而且沒有人被允許在你不想要時碰觸你。你明白嗎？」

Bucky皺起眉。 _想_ ，想要是什麼意思？當他的皮膚如此飢渴，他希望他們脫掉襯衫並壓住他時，他想要嗎？當一個醫生重新矯正一根癒合不良的骨頭，即使他知道那會很疼，他想要嗎？他可以根本不想要任何東西嗎？

「不。」他誠實地說。

「沒關係。」Wilson說：「你終究會的。」

Bucky討厭無法理解的事情。這很危險，且令人難以置性的沮喪。他失敗了，他被拒絕了，而這與他無法感受或展現正確的情緒反應有關。想，參數不明。

「說明你對明天訓練的意思。」

Wilson溫和地看著他。「你當然可以來。」在Bucky有能力說出任何東西之前，Wilson呼喚JARVIS並要求對方確保他們有足夠的講義和設備，可以提供額外加入的人員使用。待JARVIS確認後，Wilson朝Bucky點頭：「八點，公共樓層的休息室，我們會在那裡繼續。」

這看上去完全符合程序。見鬼的Wilson希望從中獲得什麼？有什麼在Bucky的胸腔中攪動，那些他永遠不想再感受到的。長久的蹂躪之後，最終的傷害太多了。

「James，你覺得你到早上前可以稍微休息一下嗎？如果你不想要一個人……」

「不。」Bucky快速地打斷對方：「我會休息。」

Wilson給了Bucky一個他無法解釋的微笑。「試著睡一下吧，明天見。」他向著鬧鐘皺眉。「嗯，很晚了，就這樣吧。」

Bucky沒有逃跑。沒有在他轉身離開時，沒有在他從門前撿起刀片時。到電梯的距離並不遠，而他在等待著什麼人開始爆出笑聲。

沒有人阻止他。


	9. Chapter 9

09-Bucky

Bucky在他的房間，一切似乎都沒有變化。他靠著門休息，寂靜中伴隨著心跳的巨響。

_剛才見鬼的發生了什麼事？_

他成功了？他失敗了？他得到了他想要的，但Wilson對他的表現並不滿意，一點也不。Bucky已經提供了比他原本計畫的還要更多，但仍然被拒絕，這他媽的太糟了。他預期會遭到懲罰或校正，但相反地他得到了獎賞。這些都沒有 _道理_ 。

Bucky握緊拳頭而又鬆開，將注意力集中在呼吸上頭以驅逐身體的顫抖。

 _結束了，_ _都_ _結束了。控制住。_

當他強迫身體服從，他開始查看整個房間，試圖找出入侵者的痕跡。沒有。檢查完所有東西，Bucky從口袋中掏出那張皺巴巴的紙，並將它靠上水瓶的標籤，完美的契合。

他握緊水瓶並讓自己跌入椅子。他的嘴很乾燥，而他的舌頭黏在牙齒上，這太荒唐了，因爲 _很_ _明顯什麼事也沒有發生_ 。水是溫的，但流入他乾涸的喉嚨裡感覺很好，他在開始啜飲時闔上眼睛。他自己的水源供應——是的，他可以習慣這個。

Bucky擦拭嘴唇。他仍必須改善他的表現。所有Steve曾和他說的全都是 _不_ ，當他想到自己匍匐在Wilson腳下卻毫無作用，Bucky感到他的臉在燃燒。而現在他在這裡，擁有兩瓶水，兩根能量棒，毫髮無傷。

他的前任管理員們從來沒有將他留在不明的許可狀態中。不論何時他越界了，他們會立即告知，並確保即使沒有記憶，疼痛也深刻到足以維持他的行動準則。與之相反，Wilson試圖去解釋。Bucky的腦袋犯暈。他需要去辨別Wilson想要什麼，否則他們會改變策略，認為不是每個人都能用理性的方式對待。( _動物，只是動物。_ _猛犬_ _。_ _)_

他又喝了一口水。即使他仍十分震驚，一種深入骨髓的疲憊開始讓他感到沮喪。他沒有聽錯吧，有嗎？ _休息一下。_  

是的，他得到了明確的許可，甚至是命令。他扭曲的笑了——今晚他不會有床。

他用腳跟踏著地板並旋轉椅子，交叉雙腿並確實地將它們放置在枕頭上休息。他討厭每件會提醒他關於娛樂項目的事情，沒有什麼比床更加令他厭惡。這確實很傻，因為他們甚至沒有做出曾令他屈從的首要三件事。只是……他們曾用來校正他大腦的方式，他從不記得這部份的工作，直到事發當下，他才明白那些命令，那些在他身上的手意味著……但事情都已經發生了。每根神經都隨著腎上腺素而燃燒，他的心陷入了一個單一的想法： _撐下去，撐下去，撐下去。_  

而他做到了，對吧？它發生了，它過去了，故事結束。

但是，夜晚。任務之後的安全屋是最糟糕的。由於他的睡眠總是不連續，有時候甚至還伴隨著暴力，他們在任務間期習慣帶著一個儲藏艙用以禁錮他。那時候，他們會不時地安排給他一些娛樂任務，當他們命令他躺到床上而非艙室之中，他知道他將期待比休息更糟的事。

那可能會……很糟，不，但是可行，如果他們立即做出處置的話。相反地，他們像這樣離開他，讓他躺在那兒並留下食物和水，他們讓他剝去盔甲，等待。

不是Bucky不懂宣洩情緒的需求。他懂。他和其他人一樣明白戰鬥中冒出的醜惡慾望，還有醉人的權利衝擊，要再次平息它們是多麼困難。壓力釋放至關重要，他認為這就是為什麼他們創造了他：在作為他們的武器同時，也作為他們的獎勵。

他無法爭辯：他的軀體是他們之間最堅強的，難以受傷且癒合迅速，且他不會因為情緒而分心。作為一個獎勵……好吧。他們在創造他的時候讓他有能力感到興奮也許心懷好意。

Bucky揉著自己的臉，暗自惱怒。他不確定自己是發生了故障還是單純變得虛弱，但每次當他躺在那裡等待，聽著他們在隔壁房間說說笑笑，他心中浮現所有可能的夜間情境足以撕裂他自己。壓力釋放可能代表任何事情：濕潤的舔舐在他的頸子上，皮膚完美地貼著皮膚，難以呼吸。或者。

他心中叛逆的部分最常關注的是所有事情都有可能變得更糟。疼痛、殘酷、 _遊戲_ 。當他想著那些生動的畫面也許確實是回憶，他覺得腹中一片冰涼。

他曾試著去找出它的竅門，他真的做到了。他一次又一次地提醒自己，他不會有事，他就是為此而生。有時候，如果他們壓下他的臉，他會用臀部磨蹭枕頭，試圖讓自己進入情緒。（他不值得得到獎勵嗎？）

到了最後，每次他聽到腳步聲接近，什麼都無法阻止他的腹部翻騰。甚至在他們觸碰到他之前，他就已經冷汗淋漓，脈搏聲響徹屋頂。這是一個在他期待中的，可怕的 _等待_ 。

而這幾個星期來他每個晚上都在等待。

對。是的，不是今晚。

Bucky突然站了起來。擔心過去的事情也沒有用。他需要休息，確保他能爭取到隊伍中的位置，那擁有安全對他來說就不再只是奢望。只要他們需要他，他們將不會把他降為全職的舒壓用品，他們也不能對他做出會造成永久性影響的任何事情。

他瞪了床最後一眼，繼續他晚間的例行公事，試圖心無旁鶩地專注於手中的任務。那看上去不能太明顯，這是訣竅。一件T恤不經意地被扔在門前，一盆醜陋的橡膠樹葉上的指甲印痕，窗口上的一點汙漬指出星星的位置。他盡可能定期檢查這些事物，儘管他認為他的記憶沒有漏洞，特別是那些時候。

當他完成後，他猶豫了一下。在他和JARVIS之間，Bucky從來不確定誰處於決策地位。大廈中的指揮網路很複雜。

「JARVIS？」

「是的，sir？」

「把鬧鐘設在七點——明早七點。」

「七點，確認。晚安，Barnes中士。」

Bucky齜牙低吼。不論何時，只要一有機會JARVIS便會那麼叫他，更偏好在其他人面前，儘管他知道Bucky從未離成為一個士兵這麼遠過。

他深吸了一口氣，算了。目前。他從沒淪落到這種境地，連一個他媽的 _程序_ 都嘲笑他。在不遠的將來，他會讓JARVIS知道身為一個非人類值得些什麼。

不是他想出了一個具體的計劃，是Stark——像他那樣既聰明又危險——卻因自己的虛榮而脆弱。他會留意遠在天邊的危機，卻對身旁的人毫不設防。幾次偶然的時機下，Bucky說出他的主密碼試圖覆蓋JARVIS的安全程序，但幾乎有一半是失敗的。或許明天可以再找機會試看看。

如果JARVIS確實叫醒了他。即使對方心懷不軌，這個不值一提的東西不會故意使壞。但這也許是Wilson的計劃。 _怎麼，我允許你加入訓練，而你最好心存感激，如果你睡過頭錯過了_ _那_ _可不是我的錯。就像_ _那張床_ _，嗯？_ _他_ _早就該知道。_

他們休想要這麼輕易地騙過他。他再次握住他的水瓶。放縱自己，他可以不這麼做，但如果他再多喝掉半瓶水（他的心開始犯疼——這多浪費），他估計他可以至少在六點就醒來。

他擦了擦嘴，眼神掃視房間找尋安全的睡眠地點。沒有。衣櫃太窄了。在床和窗戶之間有個剛好他肩膀寬的狹縫，但這樣的話他和天花板間將會有無限的空間。最後，他把兩個枕頭都放到書桌底下。由於它靠著牆，這給了他足夠的掩護。是的，就這麼做吧。

Bucky不記得他上次穿著衣服睡覺是什麼時候了。氣溫並不是很冷，但他用毛毯將自己裹得緊緊的。這通常也不被允許：不允許躲藏，這是規定。旦今晚什麼事情都發生了，而他何不將這點利用到極致。

儘管Steve給了他一些食物，但他覺得肚子已經有點空了。他的腦中閃過能量棒的影子，但不行，還沒糟到讓他需要去碰他的補給品。但這不意味著他不能讓它們靠近一些，感受一下的指尖刷過包裝紙那光滑的觸感。

Bucky不想再和JARVIS交談，但當他完全靜止了十五分鐘，黯淡的光線仍沒有變化。 

世界靜止了。對，很好。


	10. Chapter 10

10-Sam

Sam不確定是他的頭還是肋骨更痛，而Stark對此毫無助益。大家都對他的新發明該死地熱情，是啊，他也很高興，但正是這個讓Stark以平時兩倍的語速說出他的句子。

Sam喝下了剩下的咖啡。好的，然後呢。從三個不同的入口滲入HYDRA的水下基地，並至少在一開始保持低調；目標是盡快拿走有價值的資訊，越多越好，在它們被刪除或被戰鬥損毀之前。Sam已經明白了。

他的思緒持續飄回昨天與Barnes相處時的場景。取代了一場惡戰後的深度睡眠（或至少因為試圖跟上一個半神及超級士兵的腳步而導致腳底磨出水泡），Sam的心中一片混亂。

他不斷地在腦海中重複整個過程，而他陷得越深，Sam的感覺越發沉重。有一件他無法改變的小事：Barnes一直縮著身體，當Sam看著他時，他強迫自己伸將軀體伸展開來。那令人毛骨悚然的笑容。當他向Sam保證他喜歡的時候，他的聲音破碎。他會在事後用舌頭清潔地板。

Sam感到胸口犯疼。他甚至不能想像Barnes想要那樣獻上他自己。而最令他擔憂的，是Barnes如此艱難地糾結於Sam不會接受他的事實。

Sam抹了抹臉。自從他從阿富汗回來，他已經處理過許多案例，讓人們理解那些炮火不會到來，從而感到安全。幾年之後，他仍不喜歡有人未經宣告就突然闖入房間，但即使在最糟的情形下，他也會在過度反應之後立即發現錯誤。

但他不再肯定Barnes的感覺是一樣的。

最後總結於一點：Sam做了一件非常愚蠢的事，而他甚至沒有意識到。這讓Barnes不單覺得自己想要脫下他的褲子，還會在對方他媽的因恐懼而 _顫_ _抖_ 時這麼做。哇，這可不是他想營造出的氛圍。

而另一個更糟糕的選項是：那仍是Barnes預想中默認的處置。

但那不可能，對吧？Sam瞥去一眼，看著Barns在椅子上四肢大開就像這是他的房間，他的眼神追隨者Stark的一舉一動。與Sam的神遊天外與Natasha用圓硃筆在Barton的手臂上塗鴉相比，他可能是唯一全神貫注在簡報上的人。

Steve在一旁看了一會兩人的笑鬧，而當他開始試著做相同的事，Barnes甚至沒有費心掃去一眼。技術上而言，他不會忽略Steve關於談話的意圖，但他只會過濾出直接性的問題，並簡短地回答，假設他抓到了對方有意說出 _滾開_ 的徵兆，他不會拒絕。這不像是一個人隨時預期著被強姦或是受罰時該有的行為，對吧？

是的，昨天那個朝著Sam臉上吐口水，同時在幾小時後提出願意親吻他的腳的是同一個人。Sam只能揣著微小的希望，期望Barnes的不信任感不會延伸到Steve身上。而當那個想法浮現，沉重的焦慮感在壓在Sam的胃上。對於Steve，Barnes的出現就像在沙漠中的甘露。沒有人可以這麼對Sam說：Steve不曾私密地希望在Barnes粗暴的外表之下，仍然是以前的他。

為了某些見鬼的理由，儘管休息室有提供咖啡和吐司，今早Steve仍帶了兩袋相同的午餐。他揮開了Sam疑惑的眼神。「超級士兵的代謝。」他說，打開和小型哺乳動物差不多大的三明治。起初Sam認為Barnes並不特別有興趣（「你希望我像顆石頭一樣快速下沉還是？」），但緊接著，相對於一個不感興趣的傢伙，他快速地打包了屬於他的份額。那麼好吧，誰知道他在想什麼。另一方面，Steve笑得如此深情，就像他對這世界不能更滿意了。

而Sam理解，真的。你最好的朋友從死亡中回歸，嘿，誰都不會拒絕這樣的機會。這次不要再後悔，說出所有你在當時因為愚蠢而沒有告訴對方的事。不把任何事視作理所當然。

Steve肯定不會。這幾個星期以來，他不放過任何可以親近Barnes的機會，將他們的手指糾纏在一塊或是並肩靠在一起，輕撫對方的頭髮或是僅僅分享著同一個空間。就Sam看來，Barnes從未表現出對Steve的碰觸感到不安，這可能是個好的徵兆。再一次地，Sam不想去想像當他試著拒絕，HYDRA的那些變態會對他做出什麼。

老天，他對於減少對Steve的打擊毫無頭緒。但他必須提出這個話題，Steve不能繼續這樣下去，直到他們更了解Barnes的實際感受。該死，這簡直一團亂。

Stark打斷了他的思考。他幫Sam的翅膀升級了一個水下模式，而他們正在進行測試。太棒了，他已經期待了好幾個星期，而現在他幾乎忘了這荏。

目前他什麼也不能做，但在訓練結束之後，他會想出一個策略。因為該死的，沒有人可以改變Barnes的想法，但 _現在_ 他應該要感到足夠的安全。


	11. Chapter 11

11-Bucky

Bucky坐在巨大的室內游泳池一角，將他的腳浸在裡面。它並未像預期中充滿氯的氣味，它是鹹的，黑暗冰冷的就像大海。Bucky認為訓練進行得很順利。

他們將一個金屬圓頂放在水池中央，這是他們計畫入侵的HYDRA基地的複製品。這只是外殼，但有完整的高科技安全系統等著他們去破解。

Steve分配了任務。說實話，Bucky可以密切地觀察每一個人，練習每件他們該做事情以成為潛在的替代品。Bucky認同這個隊伍的能力，但他學得很快且不需休息。最後，有好幾次他都做得比他們還要更好。他希望Steve注意到這個。

Stark要他們試驗各種設備，而他和Banner則持續記錄，將工具區分為可用和不可用的兩推。他們的工作在Barton的力場塌陷，而他被吸入他自己切開的基地金屬外殼的洞裡時宣告結束。在那瞬間，Bucky想著他可以比自己期望中更快地移動到線上，但那女人就在附近，及時把Barton拉了出來。

Stark記錄下了更多東西。

Bucky估計他們需要再來一到兩次的測試，但Stark似乎對他們的進步很滿意，即使是傷痕累累的Barton看上去也挺滿意。屏除技術上的困難，Bucky表現得很好，而且大家都看到了。

他充滿希望地微笑著，望著人造光線中閃耀的水光。其他人正在洗澡。一種緩慢又沉重的感覺爬上他的胃，提醒著他自己還沒有正式參加任務。即使他可以，這也不會是一時半會的事。他因陡然升起的寒意而顫抖。他們的身體會很暖和。

「嘿。」黑寡婦——Romanoff——朝著他微笑。她已經換了件乾淨的衣服，聞上去有些果香味。「排隊等著用男生浴室？」她笑著說：「每次都這樣。你可以用我的，我用完了。」

她將自己的沐浴露放在他旁邊，而他的眼睛可以看到她的T恤被兩旁的頭髮染濕。他別開視線。有時候比起休息他更想要被人碰觸。但他為什麼不讓自己去加入其他人呢？

他們身後突然有了些動靜。Bucky知道Steve正在找他，但在他說話之前突然有另一個聲音響起，是Wilson，而Steve瞬間分心了。

Bucky拿起了Romanoff的沐浴露。「好的。」他快速地說：「謝謝妳。」

她仔細地打量著他，隨後噘起嘴唇。「我的美髮用品隨便你玩。｣

在Steve能發現他前，Bucky消失在轉角。如果有任何人抱怨，他會歸咎於黑寡婦的命令。這意味著，當然，他現在欠她一份情——Bucky突然非常慶幸Barton做到了。當他看不出那男人的價值，Romanoff似乎十分喜歡。也許他是她的私人玩物。

Bucky脫去了他的濕衣服。噴灑下來的水十分溫暖，而他的皮膚熱切地汲取這感受。大廈中的清潔用品沒有消毒劑的氣味，即使他們平常用在他身上的也沒有。他得用額外的洗刷工作彌補他們的欠缺的效率。

一小搓沾染著泡沫的頭髮被夾在Bucky金屬手指的葉片之間，令他發出一聲詛咒，他幾乎不記得上一次自己洗頭髮的情景。這一直都是Steve在照顧的，比起Bucky記得的任何人都還要溫柔。

幻象中Steve的碰觸持續了一陣子，讓他從頭皮到頸後一陣酥麻。Bucky嘆了口氣，將自己拉出幻境，他的身體愉悅地在穩定沖刷的熱水中輕顫——直到他明白那些想法對他的影響。 _不_ 。他突然將水關上，力量大到在手把上造成凹痕。（得要為此付出代價。太好了。）

他將身體靠上潮濕的磁磚，與沮喪感抗爭著。操他的動物，難怪他們曾經嘲笑過他。 _看_ _看_ _他_ _玩得多有勁兒 看看_ _他_ _這麼_ _興奮好像沒有明天_ _一樣_ _沒錯_ _你喜歡這個_ _不要再假裝了_ _為我高潮_ _看啊_ _——_

他口中嚐到膽汁的味道。他們是對的，他曾發過脾氣，為了什麼？當他們在這兒，他幾乎不能直線思考——疼痛、恐懼、羞愧、飢餓——直到他的心思完全分離，而他的身體因過度劇烈的情感而被點燃。他不只一次以為他們已經讓他暈過去了，但身體與床單間的白色混濁說明了另一件事。 _（他媽的_ _為什麼毯子濕了_ _他又尿在他自己身上_ _該死_ _當你需要時那些技術小組時他們_ _人_ _在哪_ _兒_ _）_

 _（等等_ _操_ _看看他_ _你相信他因為每根插在他裡面的老二_ _而_ _高潮嗎_ _老天）_

Bucky呻吟著撓自己的臉。他心中有個部分，怎麼都無法停止思考昨天是否真的發生了那些事情。當然，他很不安（害怕），但除非Wilson真正使出那些痛苦的玩意兒，Bucky會在夜晚結束前就開始在地板上呻吟。噁心透頂。 _（_ _為了它 做吧 為了它_ _）_

這不公平，他 _恨_ 那些人——不 不 不行，那連想想都不安全。但他討厭變成他們的舒壓用品，而他們所要做的就是舔過他的脖子，在他耳邊低語著他是操起來最棒的，而他就這麼 _射了_ _出來_ 。

有什麼在他心中軟語訴說著他或許已經改變，也許他現在變得更好了——但他不能欺騙自己，不能在其他人都這麼做的時候這樣。Bucky嚥下喉中的感受，緩慢地吐氣。如果他閉上眼睛，想像著昨晚可能的另一種結果，想像Wilson對他足夠感興趣而至少確認了他的價值……一開始沒有什麼，只是壓著他，溫暖且堅實，悠然地將一隻手滑進Bucky的T恤，感受他的美好——操。 

這有可能是Wilson忽略的事情嗎：Bucky可憐兮兮地硬了？如果這是他的意思，他在抱怨Bucky缺乏 _渴求_ ，也許自己不應該這麼早放棄。Bucky倒吸了一口氣。是的，也許那就是關鍵——那會娛樂到每一個人，尤其是發生的當下Bucky不被允許去碰觸他自己。

但Wilson究竟為什麼會不知道呢？

 _（你在做什麼_ _我不明白_ _這不在檔案上）_

 _（他們沒有權利_ _你不需要這麼做_ _你不是任何人的玩物_ _這不在檔案上_ _這不在檔案上_ _這不在檔案上）_

這想法重重打擊了他，他張開嘴。這有可能嗎？不，不可能。他們可能不知道他作為紓壓用具時表現出的那些故障，但他們肯定知道他的次要功能是 _存在的_ 。對吧？

再一次地，這不像是HYDRA心甘情願地捨棄他，把他交給SHIELD並給出使用說明和操作示範。誰知道他們從哪裡得到那些資訊，還有它到底有多詳細——天啊。也許他們認為他們得到的只是件武器。這可以解釋為什麼還沒有人試著以娛樂的角度去使用他，也可以解釋當Bucky暗示他們那種可能性時，他們的反應為何會如此奇怪。

 _（沒有人有權利去碰你_ _如果_ _你_ _不想要）_

但Steve確實已經做了？Bucky想起了一些Steve在他身上的記憶，或者那是他以為。最近，他不能確定所有在他亂成一團的腦海中出現的Steve，是否都是相同的。如果這個事實的確在他的轉移過程中丟失了，如果他們不知道除了戰鬥之外他還擅長些什麼——Bucky的肺感覺像是要爆裂了。這可能是他一生的機會。

這很有可能。這種認知讓他完全失去理智。他毀了它，當他昨天晚上交出自己，當他誠實地告訴Wilson那些噁心的細節。愚蠢透頂——Wilson可能會立即向Steve報告他的情況，然後， _然後_ 。他有什麼機會讓他們相信自己不是有意欺騙他們的？

Bucky抓起他的衣服，甚至忘了擦乾自己。他需要試著扭轉局面。欺騙、撒謊、假裝——他已經被捲入了無法形容的懲罰當中，他沒有什麼好失去的。

「JARVIS？」他的聲音太快了，麥克風能接收到他真是個奇蹟。「JARVIS，Sam Wilson在哪裡？」也許他們仍在池子那兒也許他們正在用午餐也許——

「Sam Wilson正在Captain Rogers的宿舍，sir。」

Bucky跑了起來。


	12. Chapter 12

12-Sam

「性服務？」 Steve問，皺眉看著Sam。「你說性服務是什麼意思？」 

Sam揉了揉眼睛，感覺自己像是個入侵者。 Barnes甚至不太喜歡他，當然不信任他。如果他沒有被強迫，他不曾告訴過Sam關於他被強姦的私人細節。嗯，『告訴』。那更像是提供他一部分的資訊。 

｢我的意思是。」Sam說道：「他昨晚跑來見我，說他想要道歉。但與其說他是真心地道歉，他主動提出要和我一起睡。」嗯，或多或少。但即使Sam沒有向Barnes最好的朋友大聲描述對方是如何跪下，並要求以任何可能的方式被玩弄，他的驕傲也被打擊得夠徹底了。

Steve瞪著Sam就好像他剛剛宣稱地球是平的。他眨眼。「但為什麼他——你確定你沒有誤解他的意思？｣

 _哥們，若是這樣就好。_ Sam的嘴角扭曲成一個悲傷的弧度。「他表現的非常清楚。」

Steve臉色一白，擔憂地瞪著手中的咖啡杯。「好的。」他說，緩慢地呼氣。「你不覺得這有可能是他……對你有興趣？他現在的社交技能，那是——」 他比出了個模糊的手勢。「也許他只是笨拙地嘗試看看。」

Sam設法壓抑住絕望的笑聲。「你的意思是他在對著我的臉來上一發口水過後幾個小時，才發現到自己對我有意思？吶，兄弟。」他搖頭。「很明顯，他痛恨和我一起待在房間裡的每一秒鐘。除此之外，他不期望我們有個舒服的夜晚，他以為我要傷害他。報仇、或懲罰之類的玩意。」

Steve從手中抬起頭，盯著Sam。「而你是說他允許你這麼做？」 

「他見鬼的確信自己別無選擇。」

Steve舔了舔嘴唇。咬緊下顎。「好吧。」他說：「我有讀到過記憶閃回在變好之前可能變得更糟。我會和他談談，問問他覺得如何。」

他猛然起身，將自己和Sam杯子裡的內容物倒進水槽。他沒有回來。相反地，Sam聽到了水花濺起的聲音，然後是一陣乒乓作響。

「嘿。」Sam柔和地說，走入內置的小廚房內，Steve正忙於刷洗碗盤。Steve沒有甩開Sam放在他僵硬肩膀上的手，但Sam感覺對方只是差一點沒這麼做。他將手放到一邊。 「Steve——」

「謝謝你。」Steve打斷他：「為了你伸出援手，還有幫忙找到Bucky。」他朝Sam點頭。「樓下見，好嗎？我現在想一個人靜靜。」 

Sam咬住嘴唇：「我很抱歉，哥們，但我想說的是——」 

「我知道！」Steve轉過身面對他。「我知道那是什麼意思，Sam，我不是笨蛋！｣ 他把海綿扔到水槽，抓起一條毛巾擦拭他的手。「這意味著他以前曾經像那樣道歉過！當時我就在這裡，像個懦夫一樣因為，呃，我的朋友們都死了，而我還有惡夢，沒有他媽的理由，而Bucky正獨自一人在外面與HYDRA抗爭。當他給他們帶來麻煩，他們奪走他的記憶並折磨他的心智，然後要求他 _道歉_ 。」Steve握著檯面，力道大得讓上面出現裂痕。 

「如果你預感到他還活著，即使要掀翻全世界你也會去找他。」Sam堅持道：「拜託，你知道這是真的。」 

Steve哼了一聲：「這不夠。」他做出了一個不穩的呼吸，之後他挺起胸並站了起來。「我不知道為什麼自己還會感到驚訝。」他說：「我在一旁看著他經歷過一些閃回。HYDRA……那些低級的人渣。」他緊緊咬著下顎，當他搖頭時疼痛佈滿了他整張臉。

Sam心中有些扭曲的同情。他吞了口口水。沒有任何方法可以緩和接下來的打擊，所以他們最好直接解決掉它。「聽著，Steve，我不認為他有記憶閃回。」 

Steve皺起眉。「你是什麼意思？」 

Sam把持著自己。「他認識我，他知道他在哪裡。但他仍認為我會做出HYDRA曾經做過的事。他費盡心思去掩蓋他腦袋中的想法，Steve……我不認為他知道這已經結束了。」 

Steve的嘴張開了。「什麼？拜託，這太荒謬了。」 

「我知道這聽起來如何。」Sam堅持說：「但想想看！他的記憶還是凌亂不堪，而他不管去哪——不同的人、不同的語言，即使規則變了，但核心呢？那總是一樣的：服從、遵守，不然你就會被懲罰。」

Steve眨眼。「不。」他說：「不，那不是——他記得我。」 但從他臉上的表情看來，他已經不再百分之百肯定了。 

「也許。」Sam承認道：「但我和你說這個是因為直到我們非常確定，我們需要額外留意我們所說的和所做的事情，好嗎？以防他和我們不在同一個平面上。」

Steve瞪著他，某些可怕的東西浮現在他臉上。「我派他去的。」他說：「我氣他攻擊了你，而我告訴他他不能參加訓練，除非經過你的同意。」 Steve的眼中充滿擔憂。「你認為他會覺得是我讓他去接受懲罰……去被強姦嗎？」 

自願的，一個記憶從Sam視野中閃現；Barnes強迫自己咧開嘴，他的手指刺傷手掌流出鮮血。 _一個好的性玩具喜歡被強姦。_

他斷然推開那些影像。「他們把他的腦袋搞得一團糟。」他說：「我得說他通常期望人們會對他做出最糟的事情。」

Steve顫抖的雙手覆上自己的臉。「喔天啊。」 

「嘿，你不可能知道的。」

「我當然要知道！」 Steve厲聲說：「我可以而且我應該要！所有他說過的，他做過的——他一直都在告訴我，只是我沒有 _在聽_ ！」 

他的胸腔幾乎無法容納下憤怒的情感。「你知道自昨天我把他拉下餐桌前，他有多久沒吃飯了嗎？好幾天！相信我，擁有像我們一樣的代謝，這他媽的就是永恆！」櫃台的裂痕在他手下擴張。「而你知道為什麼嗎？」 

Sam非常肯定他不會喜歡這個答案。 

「因為他在等待我的許可。」 Steve咬著牙。「他認為如果沒有人告訴他去吃，他就不被允許。然後那時他太近了所以我把他拉走。當他的肚子在叫我還嘲笑他。」 Steve的臉上寫滿自我厭惡。「後來我給他弄了些食物，他不認為那是免費的。｣ 

Sam吞嚥著。老天啊。 

「他問我想要什麼。」Steve冷冷地說：「然後，我仍然沒有聽懂！他曾經說過類似的話，而且從不明白他可以——我總以為那可能只是有什麼不好的回憶出現在他腦子裡。他的大腦正在復原，所有東西都在回流……醫生們警告我們他可能會感到困惑！但他沒有，不像是那樣，對吧？他正支撐著自己，並等著讓我傷害或羞辱以換取一口麵包。」 

Sam低聲地詛咒。所以那就是Steve今天給Barnes帶了一個巨大午餐包的原因，還有為什麼Barnes的反應那麼粗暴。爭取他最後一絲的尊嚴。Sam為他們兩個同時感到心痛。 

「為了食物。」Steve說：「他們讓他，他們——為了 _食物_ 。」 他的聲音破碎。 

「我知道。」Sam平靜地說。 「這不公平。」 

有一段時間，Steve什麼也沒說。接著，他脫口說道：「我一直在碰他。」

Sam感到胃在下沉。他希望Steve沒有做出比他看到的更多，但他不知該如何詢問。「你們……你們曾經在一起，是吧？」他轉而問道：「在戰爭之前。」 

Steve點頭。「是的。但比那更重要的，他是……他是我的朋友，Sam。我曾祈求著讓他回來。我曾那麼於愚蠢、那麼自私。即使沒有那些，我也已經看了足夠多的檔案知道他曾經歷過地獄，而當他出現，我真的很高興他們讓他活著。 _非常高興_ 。」 他咬緊下顎。「有我這樣的朋友和敵人又有什麼區別，嗯？」 他搖著頭，將Sam所有抗議扼殺在萌芽中。 

「所以這麼長的時間裡。」他問著：「每當我擁抱他——他都在想，不是嗎？也許今天我不會就此停下。」 他緊緊地閉上雙眼。  

「不要這樣對你自己。」Sam堅持說道。  

「我肯定他媽的對他這麼做過！」Steve幾乎要吐了。他握緊拳頭。「我昨天爬上了他的床。這不是第一次了。」他說著，聲音裡充滿噁心。「當我碰到他的時候他全身都緊繃了，而直到他全身無力我才放開他。」他用手摀住嘴。「Bucky是對的。」最終他強迫自己說道：「這還沒結束。他逃離了HYDRA，最終還是和一個管不住自己的手的變態待在一起。」  

「Steve！你愛他，你不是——你是好意的。」

「那對他來說他媽的沒有什麼不同！」 Steve大喊。 

「是的。但我們需要想想——」 

Steve突然抬起手，Sam沉默了。在接下來的暫停中，他也聽到了。腳步聲。有人正跑過走廊朝著他們而來。  

客廳並沒有門，一個心跳間Barnes跌跌撞撞地跑了進來，顯然是剛從浴室出來，頭髮的水滴染著上衣貼在他身上。他看起來很狂野。但這不是讓他看上去駭人的原因——是他的表現。 

「等等。」他脫口而出：「聽著，這兒有個誤會。」 


	13. Chapter 13

13-Bucky

太遲了。

看來Wilson已經告發了他，正如預期中一般，Steve怒不可遏。他潮紅的雙頰肯定來自一場激烈的爭辯，而在他身後是損壞的家具。他喊出Bucky的名字，向前想要抓住他，但接著改變了想法。

Bucky緊張著，過度意識到自己的身體不再像曾經那樣堅不可摧。如果Steve決定在這種情緒下彌補那些失落的時光，那可能會造成真正的傷害。Bucky感到胃在翻攪。他媽的他沒辦法面對這個。

「我以為你知道，」他脫口說道，眼睛緊緊盯著Steve。「我沒有告訴你，是因為我以為你知道。」

一滴水淌過他的頸側。他直接從浴室衝到這裡，還沒好好擦乾自己，只是瘋狂地希望能在Wilson有空和Steve說上話前抓住對方。倒楣透頂。現在他必須說服他們不要以HYDRA使用他的方式對待他。他必須考慮跪下。

「我知道什麼，Buck？」Steve的聲音緊繃。呵，看在上帝的份上，他在佯裝無辜。Bucky對這遊戲感到極度厭倦。

「你該死的清楚的很，」他從緊咬的牙縫間吐出句子。他瞪向Wilson，對方正站在後方幾步之外。「你想要假裝你沒有告訴他昨晚的事？」Bucky的臉因回憶而燃燒。他痛苦地意識到自己可能正巧打斷Wilson模仿他哀求時那可憐兮兮的模樣。他咬緊下顎，用他所能使出最輕蔑的眼神瞪向Wilson。「打賭你有一輩子的時間看我像隻操他媽的狗一樣匍匐在你腳下。你 _當然_ 告訴他了。」Bucky鼻頭擰起，在Wilson表情崩潰時哼了一聲。

Steve將視線投向兩人之間。「等等，什麼……」

「James，」Wilson打斷他：「只是——在你說更多之前：是的，我告訴Steve我們昨天爭執過，而你認為你需要提供性服務，就這樣。如果你不希望說得比這更多，那我也不會，不會告訴任何人。這取決於你。」

Bucky為自己腹中狠狠糾結的恐懼與憤怒感到暈眩。Wilson是在搞什麼鬼？

「我試著道歉，」Bucky說，轉向Steve。「我希望他和你說過？我知道他是為了報復，但不論如何我跪下了。」Steve的嘴唇抿成一道細細的、堅硬的線，Bucky對自己用來對抗Wilson的話語到底有多少價值不抱幻想，簡而言之：「我提供了服務，」他堅持。「我提供服務，是他拒絕我。」

「是啊，」Steve低聲說，但Bucky看見他的手緊握成拳且指節泛白。那將會造成傷害。「Buck——」

「你不知道那像什麼！」Bucky無法遏止地從喉間嘶吼出刺耳的噪音。「 _你_ 從不需要去舔任何人的靴子，你有過嗎？」他預期會有一個打在胃上的拳頭僅是作為提醒，但Steve閉上雙眼並搖頭。

「不，」Bucky說：「我不這麼認為。」他搖晃他的腦袋。「我做了所有我能做的。」

Wilson退讓地舉起他的手。「嘿，沒有人在為任何事情責怪你，恰好相反。」他的聲音被包覆在柔軟的聲調中，那通常是痛苦的前奏。 _（噓，坐下，用力抓緊。我們會讓那些幻象消失。）_

「搞砸的是我們，不是你。沒有人知道你對道歉有個全然不同的理解，你知道？我們通常只會說聲抱歉。」

Bucky嚥下唾液。所以他是對的。昨天以前他們並不清楚他的次要功能，直到他獻出自己。愚蠢，太愚蠢了。但他沒有放棄他所擁有的最好的機會。「我也是，」他陳述道：「一般來說。」他意圖用上隨意的語調，默默提醒自己，他們持有關於自己的檔案並不完整。如果他具有足夠的說服力，那他仍有機會翻轉局面。

「你會抱怨是對的，我不怎麼擅長……我試著做的事情。那不是我通常的程序。」Bucky說著，並試圖不去思考說謊的後果。

「我昨晚的小動作給了你錯誤的想法，」他轉而向Wilson說道：「我對攻擊你這件事感到很糟，我想確保你同意我加入任務訓練，所以我……我過界了。」他對著Steve聳肩，對方嚴肅地點頭。Wilson保持著沉默，但Bucky知道他並不買單。也難怪，考慮到Bucky昨晚告訴他的一切。

「過去我會向我的上級提供性服務是真的，」他說，不論如何他沒法擺脫那些。「儘管不是常規事項。你知道不管你多小心，那總是有機會受傷。」他強迫自己從喉嚨中擠出笑聲，沒有人附和。Bucky清了清喉嚨。「作為一個士兵，我通常被派遣執行其他人無法接手的任務，」他繼續道：「相信我，你會希望你最好的武器隨時為戰鬥做好準備。」

「你不是一把武器，」Steve說，聲音中的尖銳讓Bucky挺起背脊。「你不是一個 _物品_ 。」不是一個物品，不是一台機器。 _（考慮到比起機器他更像是隻動物。如果你珍惜你的性命，你必須告訴他誰才是老大。）_

Bucky感到腦袋犯疼。昨天睡上一整晚就是個錯誤。這幾週來他還沒休息過那麼久，如今猖獗的回憶閃回比之前更加頻繁。他惱怒地甩開它們。他不僅僅是隻骯髒的動物。或者他可以變成那樣，如果他們要求。

「我知道我說了什麼，」他繼續道，瞪著Wilson。「但我想要說服你，所以我過於誇大了。」他聳肩。「事實是，我只在某些時候被命令做為釋壓物品，當沒有其他選擇時。但人們喜歡聽到我是如何地欲求不滿，對嗎？」

Wilson搖著他的頭。「你不需要對我解釋你自己，夥計。」

Steve似乎十分不滿。「他們喜歡聽……」他猛地閉上嘴，中斷了他的聲音。「 _釋壓物品。_ 」

Bucky皺起眉。也許SHIELD有其他同樣用來形容這個的詞彙。「在任務後平靜下來？」他解釋道：「一個給團隊的獎勵。」

Steve僅僅只是凝視著他，而Bucky感到他的雙頰發熱。他的頭痛加劇，但他需要專心。「我遵循命令，」他防備地說：「我的意見並不重要。但是說清楚一點，我從來沒有享受過它。我不像，我——從未因此感到興奮。」 _（想看些奇怪的事？他超愛這個。沒開玩笑，舔他的脖子或幹些別的然後看他為此迷失。）_

「當然不會！」Steve驚呼道，聽起來像是被這個提描述冒犯到了。Bucky想要從他骯髒的皮囊中脫離出去。

Wilson聳肩。「生理反應代表不了什麼，對吧？」

Bucky的胃蜷曲著。Wilson看過他擺出那樣卑微的姿態，難怪現在他不會被自己廉價的解釋唬弄。 _（為所有你想要的奮鬥，你知道你需要它。如果我們不照顧你，你會發瘋的。你會立刻操上那些家具。）_

Bucky感到不寒而慄，希望那些記憶走開。他們在夜晚的嘲弄足夠糟糕，在他耳邊低語而他的手指掘入毛毯，祈禱門前的腳步不要停留，就今晚，只要再一次就好。偽善者。提供性服務當然是他的義務。比那更甚：那是他的目的。這就是為什麼他的身體渴望它——他已經有夠久的時間缺乏關照，而現在他知道這確實伴隨某種疾患。在他皮膚上增長的飢渴無可否認，而他仍在冒險意圖欺瞞。

Bucky舔著嘴唇。他想到Steve溫暖的身體緊抱著他，雙腿之間竄起違心的感受，只因Steve的呼吸噴灑在他赤裸的肌膚上。不。他必須抵抗這個。他不能如他們所說那樣迷失心智。「我不喜歡也從不為此感到興奮。」他重複道，聽到自己的聲音中掩藏絕望。

Wilson點頭。「明白。只是要說人類的身體有時會有些不可預期的反應，那不算什麼。」

Bucky顫抖著。Wilson _知道_ 。他就像黑寡婦，他們讓你低估對方看清你想法的能力——Bucky 即將要暴露了。突然間的肯定感就像根針，刺穿了在他胸口不斷膨脹的情感。冰冷的恐懼沖刷著他的肺。不、不、不要。 他曾為了保護自己撒謊，Steve沒有看過他被使用。他們會再次確保他再也不會忘記自己的位置，他們會讓每個人都來上一遍 他將會嘶聲尖叫 在他精雕細琢的人類面具之下那原始的動物嘶吼著 他的頭痛正在殺死他 他無法思考 而Steve正向他而來—— _（隨你怎麼叫，在攻擊我之前你就該好好想想）（活該 活該 看看那操他的動物 他愛這個 來啊說聲謝謝 你親親它 親它 你還好嗎Bucky 沒事了 你有聽到我嗎）_

Steve的背重重撞到牆上並造成幾許裂紋，金屬手指緊嵌著他的喉嚨。

「 **不要—碰—我！** 」Bucky 隨著每個吐出的單字將 Steve 的腦袋一下下地往牆上撞；碰、碰、 _碰_ 。除了喘息Steve吐不出其他話語，但Bucky認出了他的名字。「B—cky。我—抱、厭。」

Steve。他和Steve在一起，他正在攻擊 _Steve_ ——他們會因此將他放上椅子。他努力做出的每件事：密碼、門的密碼，任何可以結束一切的機會——被清除，他們——Steve在Bucky扔下他時彎下身體。Wilson站在他身後，已準備發動攻擊，後援將會從他右方的門口進來——沒有任何天殺的方式能將他們全部放倒。他所蒐集的資訊，他的計畫，他失敗了，他將會失去所有。

「我不是故意要那麼做的！」Bucky瘋狂地低喃。他將眼神擲向玻璃牆。九十二樓。在他的手臂中有追蹤器，而即使他倖存了，他不會有任何逃脫的能力。但如果他留下，懲罰……在清除前的夜晚，不提供正常規範。天啊，不。

「Buck。」Steve艱難地說，重新站了起來。

飛行背包。他們在池子那裡試驗了Wilson的新型防水翅膀，他不就是直接從訓練場到這裡來的嗎？在那兒，沙發旁邊。Bucky的心跳加速。

「嘿，沒事的。」Steve說道。才不會沒事。全都瘋了。最好的情況是他偷到了SHIELD的財產，而最糟的則是他將會毀了它。他喉嚨滾動。不論哪種選項，他都將再次破壞規範。

他衝向背包，翻了個身並全力往玻璃窗的方向疾馳而去。在他的肩膀碰上窗戶的一瞬間，有個東西重擊他的身側，讓他失去平衡。他的頭重重地撞在地板上，而他額角的鈍痛迸發成一股劇烈的噁心感。在他的視線陷入黑暗之前的最後一個景象，是Steve將他推倒，死命地緊扣他的雙手。一切都完了。


	14. Chapter 14

14.1-Steve

在等待Bucky清醒的當下，Steve發現自己應該要把被他們弄得一團糟的房間清理乾淨。他撿起破碎的玻璃片及幾個曾是廚具的碎塊。面對那堵牆他什麼也不能做。他擦拭地板，泡了茶。提醒自己他必須向Bucky保證，是的，它是免費提供的。他又開始感到不適，但這次他走到水槽邊，刷起他的牙齒。 _你從不需要去舔任何人的靴子，你有過嗎？_ 他喝下了燙口的茶，將剩下的部分擺到桌上。Bucky在沙發上毫無動靜，胸口在薄薄的毛毯下緩慢起伏。

Steve強迫自己停下焦慮的踱步並沈入扶手椅中。每當他看過去，Bucky額角的瘀傷都更紫一些。他癒合的很快，但他就這樣被擊倒，這個痛苦的證據指出對方正處在一個可怕的狀態。儘管這並不令人意外。 _我不會餓，直到你說我餓了。_

Steve將手肘放上膝蓋並搓著自己的臉。除了缺乏食物和飲水，他的大腦仍在掙扎著抵抗數十年來的傷害，即使他們帶他回來，Bucky肯定仍持續活在高壓的狀態下，無時無刻預期著被折磨或強暴。這是一件屬於 _Bucky_ 的事，他試圖淡化事實只會讓事情變得更糟。誰知道對方在過去幾週是否都與這一切同眠。

一股恐懼的浪潮翻過Steve的腹部：這就是為什麼Bucky堅持要爭取戰場工作的原因？ _你會希望你最好的武器隨時為戰鬥做好準備。_

另一個可怕的難題出現。如果任務本身從來就不是重點，如果Bucky僅是為了爭取一個維持最佳生理機能的理由？所以他們就不能只是——Steve用力閉起雙眼，他每一次都拒絕Bucky。他有多常告訴Bucky那並不重要？而Bucky只是咬著牙並移開視線。

Steve開始顫抖。他感受到Bucky頸上溫暖的皮膚在他嘴唇之下，記得他往那印上歉然的吻。Bucky大概就這麼算著時間，直到他能在那之後把自己刷洗乾淨。Steve說不出話。什麼樣的人會不明白自己的碰觸是不受歡迎的？ _你看上去容光煥發_ ， Peg 曾經說過。 _最近在忙些什麼呢？_

Steve再次衝向水槽，但他的胃已空無一物。他用冰水沖洗臉頰直到雙手麻木，隨後將它們放上被金屬手指捏過而隱隱作痛的喉嚨。Bucky真該在他的肚子上多打幾拳，大概幾十下左右。Steve穩住呼吸，轉過身——他跳了起來。他沒聽到Bucky起身的聲音。

對方背向Steve站著，面對著窗戶。在片刻的猶豫後，Steve從側方前進，確保Bucky注意到自己的接近。他停在只比手臂長一點的距離外。「嘿。」他柔和地說。

Bucky橫了他一眼表示注意到了，又轉頭望向窗外。他舉起手，右手，將拇指劃過他的左肩在玻璃上留下的裂痕。

「是的，」Steve說，清理喉嚨讓自己的聲音聽上去不要那麼嘶啞。「你能相信他們稱它為安全玻璃嗎？Stark應該要討回那些錢。」他擺了個不屑的姿態然後瞬間覺得尷尬，他垂下手並將它們插入口袋。Bucky深深呼出一口氣，沒有動作。

「Sam表示他很抱歉，」Steve在沉默加劇之前快速地說道。他向著Bucky的體側揚起下巴，在那襯衣之下大概是瘀傷最多的地方。「他看到你朝窗戶過去，他抓了我的盾牌並盡全力阻攔你。你的腦袋撞得很厲害。」Steve咬著他的下唇。他應該要避免讓Bucky心煩，但他拒絕對他說謊。不會在HYDRA已經欺騙對方數十年後這麼做。所以他說道：「Bucky，我明白你想要做什麼，我很抱歉讓你嚇成這樣。我不該在你明顯混亂的時候靠近。」他感覺到Bucky的視線再度落到他身上。

「但是Bucky，飛行背包……Sam在測試之後對電池提出了一些修改建議。所有能讓那雙翅膀飛行的東西現在都被攤在Stark的工作台上。」

如果Bucky因為這句話的涵義感到吃驚，他也沒有表現出來。Steve祈禱自己再也不會在Sam的臉上看到那種表情，而他自己也堅決推遲去想像可能會發生的事情，但Bucky……如果真有什麼的話，他看上去很疲憊。Steve坐立難安。「所以呃，Sam和Natasha在一起，我們可以去找他們，如果你想——」

「會有什麼發生在我身上？」Bucky轉向Steve，眼神落到他的喉嚨後迅速上抬。喔。Steve明白自己可能也有些瘀傷。

「沒事的，」他趕緊說道：「不知道你還記不記得，我曾經受過更糟的。」他歉然地微笑解釋。

「不要重置我。」Bucky開口：「做你必須做的，但不要——」他指著自己的額角，聲音中滿是挫敗。

「重置你，」Steve重複道，緊握雙手。「你的意思是——」

「我可以被訓練，」Bucky說，盯著Steve的雙眼。「你不必在我每次搞砸時就讓一切重新開始，這是浪費時間和資源，現在有其他的辦法。」

喔天。Bucky當然會擔心再次被洗腦，即使Steve告訴過他，他們已經摧毀了所有能找到的那操蛋的椅子。他絞盡腦汁思考能讓Bucky相信他的方法。

「在HYDRA，我們有測試調整的技術，」Bucky說：「那很有用。」他皺眉看向Steve。「我知道我沒辦法像你一樣把握道德規範，我沒辦法控制衝動。但我可以被訓練不去做出壞事！我不需要理解，你只要……你只要確保我把偏移的行為和疼痛連結然後——」

「Bucky！」

「求你！」Bucky的右手懸在Steve身前，就像他想要伸出手，然後猶疑著。Steve縮短兩人間的距離，Bucky的手指瞬間握上他的手腕，濕黏而灼熱。

「請聽我說，」他說：「是的，這有時會重複，我也不能要求你讓我在學會之前一再地攻擊你，但我保證，如果你堅持下去，我甚至不會再有想要攻擊你的想法！如果你清除我的記憶，那什麼都不會改變。」

Steve再次感到不適，發暈地想像Bucky被傷害著，邊說出不受控制是他的錯。就像他的人性不足以讓他看見原因。老天啊，那些病態的混帳，他們就是那樣，但Bucky——Bucky相信這個。怎麼會有人相信這個？而Steve怎麼會沒有注意到？

「你甚至不需要特殊的工具，」Bucky說：「我記得——嗯，你看。」Bucky引導Steve的手移到自己胃部的位置，Steve在Bucky掀起襯衫時緊繃了一下。他差點就要把手抽開，但Bucky僅是把Steve的指尖放在皮膚一處粗糙的班塊上，在肚臍左方大約一英吋處。「這裡，你感覺到了嗎？」

Steve注意到了：即使他的疤痕幾不可見，那裡的皮膚仍然感覺不同。「是的。」他喃喃道，忽略內心隱約冒出的恐懼。他從不是個懦夫，也不會從現在開始改變。

小心地，Steve用拇指描摩著傷疤的輪廓。它從Bucky的腰部向上延伸到近乎肚臍的高度，在那裡轉了個銳利的角度，讓它形成某種倒V的形狀。「發生了什麼？」他注意到Bucky秉住了呼吸，所以他快速地收回手。

Bucky放下並撫平他的襯衫。「電熨斗，」他說：「在安全屋。我們臨時起意。在每個階段，他們給我一頁從報紙取得的片段——軼事、天氣或是星座等等。我被要求大聲朗誦它而他們——」他朝下方做了個手勢。「做出那個直到我完成。」

「什——」Steve張開嘴。「 _為什麼？_ 」

「因為這有作用，」Bucky說：「你後來有抓到我偷過任何報紙嗎？」他直起眉毛。「你可以搜索我的房間。詢問JARVIS。我甚至不會對攤開的頭條瞥上一眼。聽起來挺有希望，嗯？」

「聽起來挺可怕。」Steve說著，瞪大雙眼。「Bucky，我發誓，沒有人會再那樣 _訓練_ 你。」

Bucky的表情變得疆硬。「你不認為我會學習？天殺的護衛犬都可以被訓練，而你認為我不能？」他看著Steve的樣子就像他吃了什麼腐爛的東西。

「不，」Steve打斷他：「我說的是你不需要任何會 _折磨你_ 的規範！我不知道HYDRA跟你說過什麼，但他們說謊。他們在說謊，Buck。為了對你做出的那些事，他們將再也看不到明天的太陽。」

Bucky哼了一聲，往後靠上窗戶。

「拜託，Buck，」Steve想要狠狠搖晃他。「他們對待你的方式就像……像對付某種野蠻的野獸。更糟的是，像是一件 _物品_ 。不要告訴我你從沒感到奇怪？它就是，在內心深處你是知道的！」

Bucky喉嚨滾動。有某種表情出現在他臉上——驚訝、驚嚇、恐懼——Steve說不上來。Bucky轉身看向窗外。也許就是這個，Steve想，熱度在他胸口湧現。也許他撐過去了。他鼓起勇氣往前靠得更近，但在Bucky將手緊握成拳時停下腳步。

「我曾像塊海綿那樣吸收那些，對嗎？」Bucky的聲音泛酸。「你有多常對我做出那些事情？三次、四次……還是每一次？」他表情扭曲地閉上雙眼。「我真傻。」

Steve的心沉了下去。「你在說什麼？」

Bucky無視了他。「所以那是你的工作，對吧？每當我混亂得太過嚴重，他們就會派你過來。當正常的矯正方式不再有用時。」Bucky伸手摀住他的嘴，緩慢地點頭。「是啊，然後你就——你會餵我那些我想聽的謊言。告訴我我不是……我和人類沒什麼不同。我只不過是故障了，因為他們用錯方法對待我。」

 _沒什麼不同_ ——Steve被另一波噁心的感覺擊中。Bucky對自己的厭惡比起任何事情都要令Steve更想抓住最近的HYDRA成員，並狠狠地將對方的頭砸在地上，直到那兒連點渣都不剩。他馬上將那個想法推開。「我很抱歉，」他轉而說道，即使道歉無法掩蓋一切。「HYDRA是操控大師，而且他們不擇手段。但是Buck，你在某種程度上誤解我了。我從來不曾為他們工作。」

Bucky悲傷地微笑著。就在它浮現的當下，敵意流經他的臉龐。但相反地，他用一種帶著奇異喜愛的眼神望向Steve的雙眼。「我記得我們第一次見面。」

Steve咬住嘴唇。「你記得？」

Bucky嗯了一聲。「對，其中某個第一次，就那樣。你總有許多機會創造良好的第一印象。」

喔。Steve痛苦的吞嚥著，壓抑下直接反駁的衝動。向Bucky提供一個對方根本不相信的事實到目前為止沒有任何作用。

「我記得我被綁著，」Bucky說：「又開始變得難纏，嗯？我猜這就是為什麼他們送你過來。將我導回正軌。」他心不在焉地摩擦著他的手腕。「好久沒看到有人不用槍指著我了，而你就在那裡，像那樣來回走著。」他的微笑近乎憐憫。「那些警衛還以為你瘋了，當你命令他們解開的我束縛。但你一點都不害怕。」

Steve皺起眉。他們真的為Bucky找了一個Steve的仿冒者，還是只是個巧合？有些人擁有比嚴格意義上還要更高的膽量，那並非不可能，而Bucky曾在無意間提醒過Steve。天啊，拜託不要。

「你在任何可能的情況下將我帶出實驗室，」Bucky繼續說道，眉毛因思考而緊蹙。「上樓，到你的私人房間。我表現得就像自己是個客人，而你由著我。那——那很好。」Bucky的聲音，通常是粗糙且生硬的，現在則帶著點柔軟的語調，Steve在一陣刺痛中理解到Bucky在假裝關心他的人面前有多麼脆弱。

「當你拜訪的次數越來越少，我覺得身處地獄，因為我讓你失去興趣，」Bucky說，在大腿上摩擦他的手掌。「可能我還不夠努力，對嗎？打從一開始你的小實驗就有個有效期限。」他瞇起眼睛，Steve咬住舌頭讓Bucky繼續下去。如果他不能找出對方究竟是在反抗些什麼，那麼他將永遠活在那個男人的陰影之下。

「就是那樣，對吧？一個實驗。一場 _遊戲_ 。一旦我完成了你發配給我的任務，你就不需要再繼續假裝。在那之後你做的所有事情都只是為了個人娛樂。」他看著Steve，眼神中帶著不變的怨恨。「賭你在看我用盡全力只為了贏回你的注意時獲得許多樂趣。你是真的在命令我做出那些事情時感到興奮，還是單純想看自己可以把我推得多遠？」他苦澀地笑著。「當你知道那是沒有極限的時候有感到驚訝嗎？」

想像中的畫面直擊Steve的胃：那些變態的HYDRA成員將指尖放在Bucky身上，而Bucky是那樣絕望地想要被聽見、被看見，為此他什麼都能做到。

「你沒有選擇。」

「不，我有，」Bucky說：「我曾有過選擇，而看看我怎麼使用它。所有HYDRA成員都沒能像我做的那樣貶低我自己，當我試著讓自己看上去 _更加_ 可憐。」

「不。」Steve搖頭。Bucky表現出的自我厭惡令他痛徹心扉。「你不需要為任何事感到羞愧，那都不是你的問題。」

Bucky怏怏地噴出一聲輕笑。「有段時間我會為了聽你說這句話而願意做出任何事。」他用一隻手掠過臉頰，按壓著額角已然淡去的淤傷。然後他說：「我再也不想要任何虛假的東西。我不喜歡你，或他們，我永遠不會。但我也不是 _那樣_ 。」

他將手探入口袋，撈出一根皺巴巴的能量棒。Steve認出那是Bucky昨天從他廚房拿走的那個。他看了它最後一眼，接著將它砸向Steve。「自己拿著你的禮物，還有你的仁慈和你的承諾。你亦圖索取，你想要逼迫我。我已經足夠卑微了。」

Steve憤怒地用前臂擦拭雙眼。「對，你是。」他將能量棒放到桌上，在冷卻的茶壺旁邊。當他把情緒控制下來，Steve站了起來。「當我們第一次見面，我才五歲。我們一起長大，你將我從無數次的麻煩中拉了出來。而那天我失去了你，你為我開了意義重大的一槍。你被吹出車廂——我從不知道HYDRA擁有你，我以為你死了。」他咬住嘴唇。「我讓你失望，Buck。但我不是敵人。」

「停下！」Bucky打量他的眼神讓Steve想要知道Sam把他的盾放在哪裡。沒關係。

「聽看看你說的，Buck。你早早衝了過來，因為認為我對HYDRA加諸在你身上的事情有所誤解而情緒激動。然後現在你指責我是他們的一員？那根本沒有道理！」

「 _住口_ ，」Bucky咆嘯著：「停止擺弄的我腦袋！」他的姿態變了，準備要發動攻擊，但他臉上的恐懼無法被錯認。

「你在這裡是安全的，」Steve繼續說道：「我很抱歉讓你覺得不是。我很抱歉在你需要我的時候我不在那裡。我沒辦法讓它變好，但我發誓，我絕對不會故意傷害你。」

Bucky發出一道絕望的聲響。他舉起拳頭，但沒有更多動作。他只是站在那裡，喘息著，痛苦刻蝕在他整張臉上。

「沒事的，」Steve低語道：「你很安全，都結束了。」小心地，他向前邁了一步。在眨眼的片刻，Bucky用雙手抓住了Steve的襯衫。他低吼著，在那一秒Steve以為自己會被扔到房間的另一頭，但Bucky沒有那麼做。相反地，他吐出了一口顫抖的氣息並垂下頭。他就那樣待著，弓著脖子並緊貼著Steve。Bucky肩膀上的肌肉緊繃至極，Steve小心翼翼地將手移到對方的肩胛之間。在潮濕的衣料下，Steve感覺到一股顫慄流過。Steve將下巴抵在Bucky的腦袋上。「一切都會好的。」他在Bucky的髮間輕聲呢喃。

 

———

 

在那之後，Bucky停止反抗。他讓Steve領著他坐上沙發，默默啜飲Steve倒滿並塞到他手中的涼茶。

「我知道這麼說你不會相信，」Steve說：「你已經被欺騙數十年了，相信我肯定是件瘋狂的事。所以你大可不必那麼做。」Bucky朝著他眨了眼睛。

Steve點頭。「你不需要相信這裡的人們和你說的事。我所要求的只是好好看著他們 _做了什麼_ ，好嗎？因為這裡不會有任何懲罰，不會有你不想要的碰觸。我保證。」老天，Steve希望能為Bucky加速這個過程，但就算Bucky僅同意接受走向長遠之路，他也該要足夠開心了。

「自從你到這裡，你做過HYDRA不喜歡的事情，對吧？你告訴過我你喝了水槽裡的水。我很肯定你做的不只是這個。」Bucky緊張地繃緊。

「不，那樣很好，」Steve快速地堅持道：「我希望你只要一想到就去做那些事情。」Bucky的眉頭皺得更緊。「不要傷害任何人，」Steve說：「但是……違抗命令。我不想說謊：這並不容易，但你可以從小事情開始。在任何你想要的時候說話。喝水、吃東西。打破規範並看著不會有壞事發生。」Steve試著展露出一個歪曲的微笑。「一再重複。」

Bucky看著地板，焦慮地捧著杯子。「我知道這需要很大的勇氣，」Steve說：「但如果有人能做到，那會是你。」Bucky聳了聳肩。他用金屬手指輕將杯子敲得叮噹作響。過了一會，他幾不可查地點下頭。Steve展開笑靨。

 

14.2-Bucky

這肯定是個騙局。它總是這樣。邏輯上，他明白這個道理，但在他心中那虛弱、可悲的部分，已經沉入了另一個璀璨人生的夢境當中。再一次地。很好——不管來者如何，那是他應得的。

「所以現在呢？」他咕噥著問。

Steve對他表現出快樂的情緒就像是他反轉了重力。「你想要的任何東西。那就是一切的重點，好嗎？但、嗯……你覺得吃個晚餐如何？」

Bucky嚥下口水。這個遊戲會持續多久——幾天，或幾週？但誰在意它不是永久的。沒有東西是永久的，但今晚的食物會是真的。好吧，他究竟在糾結些什麼。他會欣然接受這個機會，並盡可能地加以利用。也許，如果他好好使用這個機會，持續蒐集安全密碼、建築設計和所有能得到的有效資訊……也許當Steve決定中止一切，Bucky會準備好來上一場真正的戰鬥。

Bucky擺正他的姿勢。「聽起來不錯。」

Steve把剩下的茶倒給自己，眼神閃閃發光。他給了Bucky一個飛揚的笑容。「讓我們為此乾杯。」

Bucky往下看著他的杯子。他已經做出了這個決定，他盯著茶看了一會，但他的手沒有動作，他的心臟開始重重地擊上肋骨，他感覺有些暈眩。控制住，他責備自己，他們設計這一切並非立即就要索取報酬。

最終他設法喝下茶水，Steve當然注意到他在掙扎。當Steve將手擺上Bucky的前臂並輕輕按壓時，他臉的臉頰染上紅暈。就如往常一般，地表風化的程度尚不足以吞沒他。Bucky清了清他的喉嚨。「你想要在什麼不入流的地方乾杯嗎？」

Steve大笑。他在Bucky的手臂捏上最後一下，接著放開它走過廚房。

Bucky瞬間感到有些失落。操，也許那是個詭計。有什麼比暫時讓他當個人類更能提醒他明白自己的地位呢？縱容他小小的幻想，像他宣稱他應得的那樣對待他。而他們所需要做的只是等著他再次匍匐在地，懇求被妥善使用。不。他絕不會滿足他們。

Bucky看著Steve檢視冰箱，抓著自己的手臂像是這樣就能夠平息被碰觸過後的搔癢。他必須堅強，盡可能延長這個遊戲，利用他獲得的新自由去爭取力量。這肯定很難，但他不會允許任何人碰他，一點也不行，忠於他所說的故事。他習慣疼痛，他習慣飢餓。他可以做到。他必須做到。

當Steve回來，Bucky不許自己的眼神徘徊在對方的雙手或他那完美的紅唇上頭。他強迫自己對上他的眼睛，當Steve將棕色瓶子遞給他，Bucky確保他們的手指沒有接觸。

「為了你，」Steve說：「為了新的生活。」

Bucky點頭。「新的生活。」他說，瓶子在空中敲響。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很高興能完成這篇的翻譯！原作者表示這裡的兩人雖然仍有些問題，但一切將會慢慢變好。雖然會花很多的時間，但最後他們會好的。


End file.
